


Mi Dulce Daryl

by Eli_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Crazy Rick Grimes, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Love/pseuds/Eli_Love
Summary: "Desde que te vi supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos, que tu destino era ser mio para siempre, que tenia que hacer lo que fuese necesario para que no escaparas de mis brazos"."Daryl... mi dulce Daryl, yo solo quiero amarte y que entiendas que tu debes amarme, que fuiste hecho para mi asi como yo fui hecho para ti"El amor puede ser lo mas precioso, pero una pesadilla cuando va acompañado de una gran locura, de un deseo casi enfermizo que te mantiene en un domo de cristal irrompible. Rick no dejaría ir nunca a su Daryl, debía ser la razón por la que termino donde estaba en un punto sin retorno ahora para ambos.





	1. Un Saludo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic Rickyl, como ven esto es un AU, no tengo planeado cuantos capitulos seran. Esta basado en una historia de rolplayer que hice hace ya mucho.

13 de Julio 1997 hace 20 años

 

El estado de Georgia se vio afectada por una horrible noticia, toda una familia se vio asesinada brutalmente, los cuerpo de las pobres víctimas quedaron casi irreconocibles después de ser atacados con más de 40 apuñaladas en todo el cuerpo, con rastro de intentos de mutilación e incluso con órganos de fuera, prácticamente había sido un baño de sangre aquel sucedo y el culpable de tan atroz acto había sido nada más y nada menos que el pequeño hijo. El niño asesino a sangre fría a sus padres, tíos y primos que se quedaron esa noche a dormir en la casa.

 

Hasta el momento no había sido encontrado ningún indicio de que el chico sufriera abuso de ningún tipo, ni daño emocional.

 

Según testimonios de vecinos, profesores, compañeros de la escuela y otros familiares, los padres eran buenos, atentos y cariñosos. Pero el niño siempre había sido…  sospechoso, siempre se le conoció por ser  una persona extraña. Alguien educado y aparentemente amable, pero apático y agresivo bajo presión y estrés. Se tuvo que necesitar de 10 hombres de la policía para sacarle de la casa, tras ser llevado y diagnosticado por varios especialistas, que llegaron a la conclusión de que el niño tenía rasgos evidentes de psicopatía, paranoia, personalidad agresiva, trastorno de personalidad antisocial además de una habilidad sorprendente de manipulación, un pequeño psicópata.

 

Tras un largo periodo de pruebas en que por la edad del menor y la gravedad de su crimen no pudo ser llevado ante un juicio verdadero, se le sentencio a una institución mental donde otros profesionales intentarían tratarle para ver si posteriormente podría dársele la oportunidad de ser reintegrado a la sociedad. Hasta el momento las autoridades se niegan a dar el nombre y los datos del niño, al ser menor de edad. Se le espera un largo tiempo de terapia hasta que pueda ser evaluado por los médicos como mentalmente saludable, cuando el culpable cumpla la mayoría de edad, si su recuperación resulta ser exitosa, se le ayudara a tener una vida normal, claro, sin dejar de tener contacto con sus médicos para seguir evaluando constantemente su estado de salud mental y evitar que vuelva a cometer otro crimen de este grado.

 

* * *

 

 

Años después

Daryl había accedido únicamente a esto, porque su otra opción, era asistir a una especie de retiro lleno de incompetentes que no podía seguir con su vida solo porque sus papis les dieron una paliza. Cierto, el era también un incompetente a quien llenaron de golpes desde que tenia memoria, pero… no era como esos llorones, el por lo menor admitia lo que paso, no se escondía bajo lloriqueos y hacerse bolita en un rincón como un crio.

 

Daryl Dixon, habia sufrido de múltiples abusos desde muy pequeño, habia pasado por momentos difíciles, como la muerte de su madre, las humillaciones de su padre y el abandono de su hermano mayor, varias visitas al hospital, especialmente a la sala de urgencias y una ultima en especial después de un terrible enfrentamiento con su padre que casi lo deja muerto. Después de este último suceso siendo que aun tenia 17 años en ese entonces, las autoridades y servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de el, vivio en casas hogares hasta los 19 que le dieron el permiso de tener su propio departamento ante sus buenas notas en las escuelas abiertas y su buen comportamiento en el  trabajo que habia conseguido en un taller de autos. A pesar de que los niños que recibían que habían pasado por lo mismo que Daryl, posteriormente se volvían problemáticos y hasta delincuentes, Daryl fue la excepción, resulto un joven comprometido, algo rebelde con una actitud agresiva cuando se le provocada pero en su mayoría calmado y tranquilo.

 

En su ultima evaluación para ver sus avances, le dijeron que debía socializar mas, conocer gente por su propia cuenta o incluirse en actividades que lo ayudaran a abrirse, y tenia dos opciones, un retiro para jóvenes que pasaron por violencia intrafamiliar, abusos y maltrato… o asistir a unos talleres para adultos donde iba variedad de personas, es decir, no solo personas con algun problema en el pasado, si no tambien quienes iban por gusto o sugerencia de alguien.  En fin, eso sonaba mejor, por lo que termino accediendo. No tenia mucho que se habia mudado a Atlanta, apenas hace menos de un año que trabajo en aquel pequeño taller y conocía a medias la ciudad. Era un lugar grande pero siendo la persona que era, no le era fácil socializar aunque estuviera rodeado de personas.

 

Pero en fin, ya habia accedió y no podía retractarse no a menos que quisiera ir al maldito retiro. Ahora, Daryl se encontraba ahí, en el lugar donde eran los talleres, era el salon de eventos de una escuela preparatoria, que servia para los talleres en la tarde. Entro al lugar y se podía decir que habia un poco de todo, cosas de arte, manualidades, tecnología, incluso repostería y carpintería. Se decidio por este ultimo siendo el que menos personas tenia y lo que mas le llamo la atención, se acerco con algo de timidez viendo el material, las herramientas, y el encargado del taller dando las instrucciones de como hacer un marco, se acerco sin decir mucho y comenzó con el taller, yendo al ritmo de los demás, se podría incluso decir que pudo hablar con algunas personas, a la mitad del taller ya lleva hecho un bonito marco para fotografías, cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia extra.

 

Al fondo y muy apartado del resto, habia una persona, tenia herramientas del taller y estaba trabajando en lo suyo propio, le llamo la atención que este ni se inmutaba del resto pareciendo estar en su propio mundo.

 

-hey Daryl, los muchachos y yo íbamos a ir a comer algo antes de continuar con el taller ¿quieres acompañarnos?-le dijo uno de los hombres que había conocido, era un tipo alegre, tan solo con un par de años más que él, con cabello largo y barba también un poco larga.

 

-no gracias Jesús, no tengo mucho apetito, oye ¿quién es el?-refiriéndose a la persona apartada.

 

-ah… el-dijo el tipo con un tono y una expresión no muy animada, lo que le llamo la atención ya que hasta el momento Jesús siempre se veía optimista y alegre por todo-el es Rick, lleva un mes aquí y… eso es lo único que sabemos de el. Desde que vino a estos talleres, tomo este en especial y nada mas se sienta en un rincón sin hablarle a nadie.

 

-¿y nadie intento hablar con el? Es decir, tu prácticamente me obligaste a que conversáramos.

 

-¡lo intente! Pero… fue raro, le hable, y al principio pensé que todo marchaba bien cuando me dijo tan calmadamente su nombre pero, apenas toque su hombre Rick me aparto casi tirándome al piso y me miro como si quisiera matarme… desde ese momento no nos acercamos a el, tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, además no sé, incluso antes e saludarle no me daba mucha confianza.

 

A pesar de escuchar aquella advertencia acerca del desconocido, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, además de que pensaba que tal vez Rick no tenia que ser tan malo, solo porque no le gustara hablar o que se acercaran mucho a el. Lo entendía… después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que por 2 semanas no permitió que nadie si quiera le tocara un cabello. Sintió un poco de empatía por ese sujeto y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez eran iguales, y al igual que la gente se acercaba a el, tal vez el debía hacer lo mismo y acercarse.

 

Una vez dio la hora del almuerzo, muchas personas se fueron a comer incluyendo sus demás compañeros de carpintería, ignorando la advertencia que creyó algo exagerada se acercó tranquilamente al otro hombre, que se encontraba lijando una pieza de madera que por el momento no le veía forma.

 

-¿ho… hola?-hablo mientras se iba acercando hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del hombre, estaba encorvado con la cabeza agachada mirando la pieza de madera que no alcanzaba a ver su rostro-hola-volvió a hablar subiendo solo un poco mas su tono pensando que no le escucho a la primera, al parecer esta vez si, pues el otro hombro dejo de lijar, se quedo quieto un momento y después lentamente fue levantando su rostro volteándose para verle-mi nombre es Daryl-dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras notando la expresión de sorpresa en rostro del contrario, de alguna manera se sintió incomodo por la forma en que le veía, pero… debía admitir que el otro era un hombre apuesto, se veía mas grande que el pero, definitivamente no se veía como una mala persona.

 

* * *

 

 

Odiaba estar ahí, lo odiaba y mucho, solo estaba ahí porque su psiquiatra insistió en que fuera, que fuera a encontrar algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, no podía estar todo los días encerrado en su cosa solo saliendo para comprar comida, claro que podía, solo que no lo dejaban estar tranquilo. Apenas entro a ese lugar se decidió por el taller de carpintería y se mantuvo aislado del resto tratando de ser lo mas educado posible pero manteniéndose al margen de las demás personas. Creía que todo marcharía bien, que los tontos talleres se acabarían pronto y volvería a su tranquila rutina en casa, hasta que escucho una suave voz que detuvo sus actividades, esa voz… fue tan diferente, no se le hizo molesta como las demás, no, esa era una bonita voz, una que deseaba oír de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta había dejado sus actividades y con algo de miedo fue dándose la vuelta, temía que algo tan bello lo hubiese imaginado, pero no fue así, ante el tenia la visión mas hermosa del mundo, hace años que no veía algo igual… tal vez nunca en su vida vio algo igual y por eso estaba seguro de que la persona que tenia enfrente suyo era especial.

 

-Daryl…-menciono aquella pequeña palabra con tal adoración que fue difícil disimular.

El hombre, de cabellos oscuros y rizados, ojos azules profundos, una barba bien afeitada y un rostro muy apuesto no dejaba de observar al hermoso joven. Quedo prendado de sus hermosos rasgos, cabellos castaños que rozaban sus hombros, algo despeinado y unos ojos azul celeste bonitos que deseaba ver por un largo rato. Tardo en darse cuenta que su forma de mirar resultaba incomoda y tuvo que calmarse dándole una amable y encantadora sonrisa.

 

-Daryl… mucho gusto, yo soy Rick-dijo dejando la pieza de madera para extender algo nervioso su mano en un saludo amistoso. El joven pareció mas tranquilo cuando ya no se sintió tan observado y devolvió el gesto correspondiendo el saludo, sintiéndose bien al no haber sido rechazado como espero después de que Jesús le conto su experiencia con el desconocido. Mientras el pobre hombre tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo en no apretar su agarre en la mano ajena, sentir esa piel fue glorioso, su mano, su textura, su calidez, no quería soltarla, quería aferrarla a el.

 

-el gusto es mio-contesto Daryl para después tranquilamente sentarse a su lado en la banca donde este se encontraba.

 

-Daryl… es un bonito nombre, el mejor que he escuchado-dijo el hombre mayor sin poder evitar sonreír al tener cercas al joven-¿eres nuevo no? También te obligaron a venir aquí, supongo.

 

-si, se puede decir que si ¿también estas aquí por… problemas?-dijo esto ultimo con cuidado, apenas lo conocía y por lo que hasta ahorita sabia tal vez no le gustaría que preguntara mucho.

 

-je… si, no tengo de otra, vengo a perder el tiempo, aunque… contigo creo que el tiempo será mas valioso.-dijo haciendo ruborizar al chico, este no podía evitar sentirse algo abrumado por los halagos del hombre, apenas empezaban a conocerse y ya sentía haber escuchado mucho-perdon, te he incomodado verdad, es solo que no conozco mucha gente, y apenas te escuche supe que eras diferente al resto, y al verte se que tuve razón.

 

-wow… eso, nadie nunca me lo habia dicho-llevo su mano a sus cabellos tallándolos un poco-quice saludarte porque te vi solo, entiendo que a veces uno quiera estar lejos de todo y de todos, y pensé que tal vez tendríamos eso en comun, pero… pareces ser un buen tipo, no como cree que serias.

-¿eh? ¿y como crees que yo seria?-dijo algo extrañado.

 

-olvidalo, es solo que hable con Jesus y dijo algo de que no se llevaron bien.

 

-ah… eso, si es que su platica me tomo por sorpresa y no acostumbro a que se acerquen mucho a mi-le dijo al joven sonriéndole amigable aunque por dentro sintió su rabia arder al pensar que Jesus le habia hablado mal de el a ese bello joven, quizo buscarlo para golpearlo, pero decidio dejar de pensar en eso para seguir conversando con Daryl-y bueno… ¿Cómo es que un chico tan adorable y amable como tu termino en estos aburridos talleres con tan bajo presupuesto que tienen que hacerse en el salon de una preparatoria publica?

 

Por un momento se sintió victorioso solo con escuchar la hermosa risa de Daryl, y como buen oyente se dedico a prestar atención a la historia que conto el joven, fue breve, no entro en muchos detalles, pero solo necesito de un poco para que su rostro hasta el momento tranquilo y amable se viese deformado por la ira y el odio. No podía creer que el propio padre de chico le hubiese hecho pasar tanto pesar, y que ese tipo ahora estuviese libre. No conocía al padre de Daryl y ya quería golpearlo hasta tirarle todos los dientes… o peor. Tuvo que respirar profundo y guardar la calma, las palabras de preocupación de Daryl le ayudaron mucho a no hacer una locura.

 

-hey, esta bien, ya termino y no me importa lo que suceda con el viejo, mientras yo esté lejos de el-dijo con una sonrisa animada, recordar que ya no vivía ese infierno era algo que le subía los ánimos.

 

-me alegra mucho eso, no tienes idea… alguien como tu, merece ser tratado como lo que es.

 

-¿y que seria yo Rick?

 

-lo mas hermoso del mundo-dijo con seguridad sintiéndose que el corazón se le saldría al ver el rubor en la cara de Daryl.

 

Las horas fueron pasando con calma, no notaron cuando la hora de las actividades se reanudaron, ahora ambos estaban apartados tranquilamente conversando, disfrutando de una charla singular con el otro, almorzaron ya tarde ahí mismo tomando algo de la mesa de bocadillo solo para volver a aquella banca y seguir con lo suyo. Daryl hasta hora, sabía que Rick era un hombre solitario a pesar de su actitud amable y simpática, le gustaba pasar el tiempo en su casa haciendo actividades cotidianas, su pasatiempo era trabajar en su jardín trasero, le gustaban los macarrones con queso, no bebia mucho, tuvo una infancia dura, no dio detalles, solo que… no ha vuelto a ver a ningún familiar.

 

Siguieron hablando un rato mas hasta que la gente se fue yendo y se fue haciendo tarde, dejaron las cosas de carpintería junto con las demás y ambos salieron de la escuela, Rick acompañaba a Daryl hasta la motocicleta de este, apenas la vio se sintió preocupado, Daryl dijo que ya tenia tiempo conduciendo, pero la idea de que le pasara algo y ya nunca lo volviese a ver o escuchar era aterradora, si, apenas lo conocía y ya quería mantenerlo a salvo de todo.

 

-Bueno… supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo el de cabellos castaños subiéndose a su moto-me encanto conocerte Rick, creo a que mi psicólogo le encantara saber que ya hice un amigo al fin-dijo de manera sencilla sin saber que sus palabras tenían un gran efecto en el hombre mayor-hasta mañana Rick-dijo con una sonrisa para luego arrancar su moto e irse, dejando a un sonriente hombre atrás.

 

Rick lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el joven en la moto desapareció de su vista y como si nada hubiera pasado, el tambien se fue, todo el camino a su casa mantuvo un rostro impasible hasta que llego a su pequeño hogar, apenas cerro la puerta tras de el una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro del hombre, una sonrisa algo inquietante.

 

-Daryl… Daryl… tan hermoso, tiene los ojos mas bonitos, la sonrisa mas bella… la voz de un angel-hablaba para si mismo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, de manera casi automática se sentó en su escritorio y saco su teléfono del bolsillo, lo conecto a su computadora de escritorio e hizo imprimir varias imágenes, todas eran fotos de Daryl que tan hábilmente las tomo cuando el otro se distrajo, cada una la pego  a la pared más cercana de su cama, y la mejor foto la mantuvo en su mesita de noche. Rick se sentó en la orilla de su cama y justamente tomo la foto donde se veía al joven de cabellos castaños mirar al frente. Miraba la foto con tal deseo como si en verdad tuviese a Daryl ahí con el, deslizo sus dedos por cada detalle del rostro en la foto fijándose en todos los rasgos del menor.

 

-Eres tan hermoso… ¿Cómo puede existir algo como tu?  Eres para mi verdad, llegaste para mi, debes ser mi destino, debiste ser hecho para mi, porque yo solo puedo ver lo realmente hermoso que eres-decia recostándose abrazando con delicadeza la fotografía-eres como un ángel, como una musa, apenas te escuche supe que quería escuchar tu voz para siempre… apenas te vi supe que debes ser mío-cerraba los ojos suspirando.

 

En su mente planeaba algo que pudiese llevarle mañana, desde ya debía hacer feliz a Daryl, si, si el mundo le dio tan hermoso regalo como era ese chico, debía demostrar cuanto lo amaba.

 

-pronto serás mío… apenas notes lo feliz que puedo hacerte querrás ser mio, solo con cerrar mis ojos veo tus hermosos labios, no puedo imaginar todo esa piel bella que tu ropa esconde, seras mío, mío, mío para siempre… mío… mi dulce Daryl-susurro con una sonrisa que parecía no abandonaría su rostro por toda la noche solo de pensar en el chico que conoció, el cual no tenia idea que ya había sellado su destino en el momento que se acercó y dijo aquel inocente “hola”.


	2. Confesión

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que iba a los talleres obligado por su psicóloga, estos se habían vuelto interesantes con la compañía de Rick, al principio pensó que seria igual que a los otros eventos que habia ido, a lo último terminaba solo como siempre, en parte porque el prefería eso, pero por primera vez e años sentía que podía haber un posible amigo. Rick era alguien muy atento, podía disfrutar de una tranquila charla, contarle algunas cosas de su vida y claro, el no le juzgaría o le criticaría, podía jurar que incluso se vio realmente enojado cuando supo todo el daño que le hizo su padre, no entendía porque nadie mas se acercaba a Rick, parecía ser el tipo de hombre del que cualquiera le gustaría hacerse amigo, lo imaginaba con una esposa, hijos en una reunión de algún vecindario, de esos llenos de familias y de niños, estando en una cena con todos riendo y sonriendo, algo como en esos programas de televisión de la vida familiar que a veces parecía mas una fantasía que verdadera vida diaria. Ese dia habia llegado temprano saludando a los demás chicos del taller para luego ir a aquella banca que compartía con Rick, que al parecer aun no llegaba, aunque antes de ir, sintió cuando alguien le detuvo y cuando se dio al vuelta vio que se trataba de Jesus.

 

-oye Daryl ¿quería preguntarte si quieres ayudarnos? Queríamos hacer una locura, y planeamos hacer una catapulta, una de verdad que se puedan lanzar objetos a gran distancias-decía con aquel tono emocionado sin soltarle aun-¿Qué dices? Será genial en serio-y la verdad sonaba muy interesante aunque recordó a Rick y al instante negó de manera amable o lo mas amable que podía ser.

 

-si, suena genial… pero Rick y yo ya haremos algo, el siempre tiene algo que hacer, me gusta ayudarlo y…

 

-Daryl.

 

Detuvo sus palabras, esta vez el tono animado de Jesús, desapareció, y pareció sonar mas que todo, serio y preocupado lo que era extraño en el.

 

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto sonando de la misma manera, si había algo malo prefería que se lo dijeran de una vez, no que lo convencieran de hacer otras cosas y le trataran bien solo para ocultar algo y supo que fue así cuando le vio suspirar de aquella manera como si hubiese perdido.

 

-Es… Es sobre Rick ¿esta bien? Pasas mucho tiempo con el, y me preocupa, es decir, siento que hay algo malo en el, siento que algo no esta bien… ya se, es solo un presentimiento, pero, siempre que siento algo malo acerca de una persona resulta ser cierto, no se, llámalo un sexto sentido o lo que sea, pero desde que llego aquí, lo veo tan apartado…

 

-Creo que no tiene nada de malo que a veces uno desee estar lejos de otras personas-le dijo un poco molesto, no le gustaba que hablaran asi de Rick, parecía alguien muy bueno a comparación de muchas que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida y no creía que era justo que hablaran de el asi si no le conocían.

 

-No, claro que no, no tiene nada de malo, pero te digo que hay algo extraño en el, y lo he visto, la forma en la que te mira, sigue cada movimiento tuyo, te observa de una manera perturbarte ¿no lo has notado?

 

-No

 

-Entonces trata de intentarlo, fíjate bien en como te ve, parecía que te mira como si fueses algo de comer, no se, parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzara encima y te hará algo, además no es solo a ti que te mira extraño, nos mira a nosotros como si fuésemos una amenaza, cuando te hablamos o nos acercamos a ti parecía que nos quisiera matar.

 

-Estas loco Jesus-dijo negando y soltándose de el, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Rick últimamente le miraba mucho, parecía estar atento en exceso a todo lo que hacía incluso cuando solo tomaba agua, pero no, tampoco creía que Rick pudiese hacer algo malo, tal vez solo eran ideas suyas, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado con lo que Jesus le acaba de contarlo-Si no te agrada Rick tampoco tienes que hablar asi de el.

 

-¡Es que no entiendes! no es eso, es que…

 

-Daryl ¿todo bien?

 

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Rick que acaba de llegar, se veía de buen humor y sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría al mirar a Daryl y aunque la sonrisa de su rostro no se iba, su mirada se oscureció  al fijarse en Jesus, el cual no dijo nada aunque parecía algo nervioso, esto si no había pasado desapercibido para Daryl. Se formo un silencio incomodo entre los 3 hombres, Daryl estuvo a punto de hablar solo para romper ese incomodo momento, pero Rick fue el primero volviendo su mirada a la del mas joven.

 

-entonces… ¿Todo bien Daryl?

 

-si… Todo bien Rick-contesto con calma tomándole del brazo-vamos a nuestra banca, dijiste el otro día que quería hacer un estante para tus libros, vamos.

 

-cierto, vamos-dijo con tono alegre ignorando a Jesús para seguir a Daryl e ir a la banca que habían tomado para ellos, Daryl tomo el material sin decir nada acomodando todo en la mesa, no sabia que había sido eso, pero en verdad se había sentido extraño.

 

-Daryl…

-Ya estoy terminando, solo ire a buscar un par de lijadoras.

 

-No es, eso, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo-dijo pareciendo ansioso como un  niño pequeño que esperaba emocionado abrir sus regalos de navidad. Daryl tan solo volvió con el tomando asiento notando como Rick se pegaba mas a el, de una manera que dejaba de ser amistosa, haciéndole sentir incluso un poco incómodo-Desde que te conocí me pareciste alguien increíble y fascinantes-decia sacando de su mochila una cajita, la cual abrio enfrente de el, Daryl se quedo sin palabras, era un collar, uno de oro, que tenia un corazoncillo en medio y tenia grabado su nombre en una bonita letra cursiva, se quedo sin palabras y miro a Rick sorprendido, el cual solo parecía feliz y emocionado, extendiendo la cajita hacia el incitándole a tomarla, pero Daryl no pudo, estaba tan confundido, y desconcertado por esto.

 

-n… no entiendo… ¿Por qué me estas dando esto?-mirando el hermoso collar que debía valer una fortuna.

 

-Por que te amo

 

Habia sido tan directo, y dicho con gran facilidad, por un momento pensó que era una broma, una de esas bromas pesadas que hacen los amigos pero el rostro de Rick, su mirada, todo el le gritaba que era real, Daryl estaba desconcertado, preguntándose por un momento si debio haber hecho caso a Jesus, ahora que lo pensaba Rick nunca le dijo el porque estaba aquí en este grupo de talleres, ¿acaso el tambien tenia un problema? Ya no sabia que pensar, su mente era una tormenta de confusión y reacciono cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Rick.

 

-Daryl… eres hermoso, bello, eres perfecto, tienes unos bonitos ojos y la risa mas encantadora que haya escuchado, te veo y se que eres fuerte y una persona increíble…-si antes Daryl ya se sentía incomodo sin duda alguna ahora lo estaba  mas una mezcla de desconcierto y tal vez… miedo, le estaba abrumando-Cásate conmigo.

 

Si Daryl hubiese bebido agua de seguro ahorita la estuviera escupiendo.

 

-Rick, que rayos…

 

-Lo se, no es un anillo, pero pensé que esto seria mas especial, te dare un hermoso anillo después cuando encuentre uno que sea indicado para ti, tu mereces lo mejor no cualquier cosa.

 

-no ese… Rick no puedo casarme contigo-dijo rápido antes de Rick siguiera hablando.

 

Y sirvió, dejo de hablar pero tambien se veía diferente, la sonrisa seguia en su rostro pero Rick parecía ahora el confuso, como si no entendiera lo que Daryl le estaba diciendo.

 

-no entiendo.

 

-Rick, no me gustas de esa manera-debia pensar, tenia que ser directo, no podía andar con rodeos y que la situación se volviera confusa, pero también debía encontrar la manera de no lastimarle-Mira apenas llevamos una semana de conocernos, no sabemos casi nada del otro, Yo ni siquiera se si me gustan los hombres… Rick eres un buen amigo, la paso bien contigo, me siento cómodo al hablar, y perdón si en algun momento te di a entender algo pero la verdad es que no siento eso que tu dices sentir por mi-decia extendiendo su mano para apretar el hombro de Rick de manera amistosa esperando entendiera de buena manera sus palabras, pero al parecer no fue asi pues apenas le toco este se aparto de el con brusquedad.

 

-Pero te amo Daryl, yo… yo lo senti desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que estabas destinado para mi, que… que nuestro destino era estar juntos-decia manteniendo la cajita alzada con la esperanza de que Daryl aceptara su regalo, pero eso no paso.

 

-Pero yo no te amo Rick… lo siento…-dijo esto último con algo de tristeza al ver al expresión del otro hombro como si algo… se hubiese quebrado en el, y justamente fue asi. De manera rápida que ni siquiera Dayl pudo prever Rick se levantó de golpe arrojando a cajita al suelo y tomo al menor de la camisa levantándole a la fuerza, los ojos de Rick tal calmados y pacíficos, ardían en una furia que hizo estremecer a Daryl el cual no pudo evitar recordar a su padre y sentir miedo, quedando casi en shok-¡NO ME PUEDES HACE ESO!-todo el mundo se quedo viéndoles, en parte asustados por la reacción del hombre que apenas y habia hablado desde que entro ahí, algunos parecían incluso asustado pues realmente parecía un loco que en cualquier momento golpearía a Daryl-¡TU ERES MIO DARYL! ¡TU ME PERTENECES! ¡FUISTE HECHO PARA MI!-gritaba sin control sacudiendo al hombre mas joven con fuerza que tan solo se le quedaba viendo, todos los demás no sabían como reaccionar ante aquella situación y fue Jesús quien actuo primero y corrió hasta Rick tomando de detrás del cuello y jalándole hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza para alejarle de Daryl y que le soltara, este cayo al suelo, aun en shok con algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, después de los gritos de Rick ahora solo podía escuchar en su mente los gritos de su padre.

 

-¡Déjalo! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-dijo Jesus mirando a Rick incrédulo, cierto que habia tenido un mal presentimiento con aquel tipo pero aun asi, no imagino que se atrevería a atacar a Daryl

 

-tu… ¡TU NO TE METAS!-se lanzo contra el golpeándole en la cara-¡DARYL ES MIO! -y así ambos hombres empezaron a pelear golpeándose hasta hacerse sangrar, ambos golpeaban sin ninguna intensión de parar, uno motivado por la ira y el otro queriendo solo apartar al lunático que empezó aquello.

 

Ante tal escenario, los amigos de Jesus y los encargados del taller se metieron para intentar apartarlos, fue difícil pero después de un rato lograron separarlos, otra persona se acerco a Daryl para ayudarle y ver que no estuviera, Rick que aun no se calmaba al ver la escena quiso atacar al otro sujeto hasta que escucho a uno de los encargados preguntar si debían llamar a la policía, fue cuando Rick se calmo de golpe, como si nada hubiese pasado lo que sorprendió a los demás, las personas que le sujetaron le fueron soltando lentamente como temiendo que volviera a atacar a Jesús pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí de pie unos minutos y sin decir nada fue a tomar su mochila y se fue de ahí, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirar a Daryl el cual apenas habían conseguido que se relajara. Poco a poco las demás personas volvieron a lo suyo, los encargados intentaban que todo volviera  a la normalidad tenían víctimas de abusos y ver ese tipo de situación los habia alterado un poco. Daryl se queso sentado en la banca solo, con la mirada baja viendo entre sus manos la cajita con el regalo de Rick, aun se sentía afectado por lo sucedió, no entendía como Rick pudo hacer todo eso.

 

-hola… ¿Cómo estas?-oculto la cajita y alzo la mirada viendo a Jesus que despues se sento a su lado guardando distancia para no incomodarle.

 

-estoy mejor creo… perdón, tenias razón, habia algo malo en Rick, no lo vi, yo… también suelo notar cuando algo no esta bien en una persona, pero esta vez, no se, crei que Rick era una persona normal, pensé que, no estaba sucediendo nada malo-suspiro con cansancio pasando su mano por sus cabellos que habían quedado mas desarreglados.

 

-no te preocupes, oye, lo bueno es que esto no paso a mas-decia tratando de animarle.

 

-si, tienes razón.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto horas despues en la casa de Rick, el lugar que siempre estaba tan tranquilo, ahorita estaba hecho un desastre, los muebles estaban volteados, habia platos y vasos rotos y sus fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo, todos los cuartos estaban hechos un desastre, Rick tuvo que bajar al sotano para tratar de calmarse y no romper mas, siendo que en el sotano no tenia nada mas que unas cajas de carton en su mayoría vacias.

 

El hombre estaba en el suelo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza como si quisiera arrancar sus cabellos, se mecía hacia adelante con su mirada perdida en la nada.

 

-no puedes hacerme esto… tu eres mio Daryl, eres mi todo, fuiste hecho para mi ¿Por qué no lo vez? Nuestro destino es esta juntos, tu debes estar conmigo por las buenas o…

 

Sus murmullos se detuvieron, se quedo viendo ahora el resto del sótano, tan vacio y tan espacioso, tenia mucho espacio, era profundo y solo habia una pequeña ventanilla, en el rostro del hombre se fue formando una sonrisa que haría estremecer de miedo a cualquier, la sonrisa de un loco que tenia planteado hacer algo de lo cual no pensaba retractarse… o eso creyo hasta que a su mente vino la imagen de Daryl, de sus ojos llorosos, su rostro hermoso asustado, cierto, tal vez… podía retractarse si Daryl venia a el por las buenas pero si no seria…

 

-por las malas.

 

* * *

 

Pasaron algunos días después del mal momento, la psicóloga de Daryl le dijo que lo mejor para su salud emocional era dejar el taller, que no le forzaría a nada mas por el momento y que lo mejor era relajarse un poco y estar un tiempo a solar. Pero esta vez Daryl se negó, su orgullo no le permitiría desaparece como un cobarde, los siguientes días, siguió asistiendo con normalidad, no habia visto a Rick al parecer ya no vendría mas, Daryl intento olvidar lo sucedido y trataba de enfocarse en conversaciones con Jesus, trabajando con el y sus amigos ayudándolos a fabricar la catapulta que tanto querían hacer. Trataba de parecer mas calmado pero la verdad es que no podía estarlo, la verdad era que el dia anterior, después del almuerzo en la banca que compartía con Rick encontró una rosa, estaba oculta de manera que Daryl solo pudiese encontrarle. La rosa tenia una pequeña nota que decía “ _Te amo Daryl. Rick”_ , no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y recordar todo lo sucedido esa vez.

 

Lo peor es que ahí no termino todo, fueron pasando días y después semanas, y en mismo ligar siempre encontraba algo, rosas, cajitas de chocolate, incluso una vez encontró una ardilla de peluche (le habia contado a Rick que su animal favorito eran las ardillas), tambien habia cartas y notas de un intenso amor, al principio se podía decir que el contenido era “tierno”. Pero despues las cartas se volvían perturbantes, las palabras describían su cuerpo en posiciones y con Rick describiendo lo que le haría, era tanto que muchas veces no terminaba de leerlas, lo peor fue cuando un dia llego a su departamento y casi solto un grito cuando enfrente de su puerta encontró un ramo de rosas ahí, acercándose con temor como si las rosas fuesen a morderle tomo la nota que habia en ella y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado saco abrio esta y comenzó a leerla.

 

_“Mi pequeña ardilla, hoy te veias realmente precioso con esos pantalones oscuros, no sabes cuánto deseaba arrancartelos y follarte ahí mismo en la calle. Hoy trabajaste tan duro amado mio, pero valio el trabajo cuando terminaste de arreglar ese mercedes Benz 190e que te dejaron a cargo, debo admitir que a la vez me gusto verte solo con esa playera blanca, ver como se transparentaba por tu sudor y se pegaba a tu bonito cuerpo, pero me molesto porque esa vista debería ser solo mia… mi pequeña ardilla ¿Cuándo aceptaras ser mia?”_

 

Apenas termino de leer la carta rompió esta, tomo las rosas y entro a su departamento donde junto con los restos de la carta las tiro a la basura, ya no sabia que hacer, no queria llegar al grado de llamar a la policía, pero estaba asustándose, ahora estaba consciente de que Rick sabia donde trabajaba y donde vivía, debía saber incluso donde solia ir a comer o donde estaba el consultorio de su psicóloga, ciertamente Daryl ya no sabia que hacer y temia que todo fuese empeorando.

 

Hasta que un dia, ya no hubo mas, se detuvieron los regalos, las rosas, las cartas, tanto en los talleres como en su departamento, fueron casi 5 días sin recibir nada, por primera vez en semanas se sentía aliviado de creer que esa pesadilla se había detenido, incluso Jesus y los demás le notaron mas tranquilo que antes. Y asi se sentía. Ese dia habia pasado realmente sereno, sin problemas en el taller o en su trabajo, incluso se compro unas hamburguesas con papas y cerveza para llevar  ver algo en la tele, lo que sea, solo queria descansar. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumo cuando llego a su departamento y vio una nota justo enfrente de su puerta.

 

Otra vez esa sensación, de su corazón latir rápido, con temor y su respiración agitada, igual que antes se acercó con temor y tomo la nota, lo único que podía aliviarle era que esta carta a diferencia de las otras no tenia corazoncitos o cosas asi, y al abrirla fue igual, no empezaba con palabras de amor desenfrenado ni nada por el estilo, era de Rick, si, pero esta carta, era diferente a todos los demás, y lo que venía en ella, le dio un poco de esperanzas de que realmente, todo ese momento que paso desde que Rick se confesó pudiera desaparecer

 

_“Daryl, lamento mucho todos estos dias, o que te envié, lo que dije en las cartas, todo. Me he dado cuenta de que fui un idiota, de que debí haberte asustado y hecho sentir mal, tienes razón, fue muy apresurado, teníamos poco de conocernos, y la manera en que reacciono fue horrible. Esos dias que nos hablamos fueron los mejores que tuve en mucho tiempo, es verdad cuando dije que eras alguien increíble, y si pudiéramos ser solo amigos, eso me haría feliz. Tu sabes que no conozco a nadie, no me gustaría volver a estar solo, tu fuiste mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo y daría lo que fuera por borrar esos amargos momento que te hice pasar para volver a lo de antes, me gustaría invitarte a mi casa a cenar mañana, creo que es justo que ahora tu sepas donde vivo y hacerte saber cuánto lo lamento y que en verdad solo quiero que me perdones, mi dirección y la hora esta al final de la carta, espero puedas venir. Rick.”_

 

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al leer la carta, una parte de él dudo al recordar como al principio fue Rick cuando le conoció y termino siendo todo lo contrario, pero aun asi, los recuerdos de cuando se llevaron bien y hablo con el con tanta facilidad como hace años no hacia fueron suficiente para hacerle tomar una decisión definitiva, Daryl iria mañana a la casa de Rick.


	3. Hogar dulce hogar

Al final había accedido, quería aclarar las cosas con Rick de la mejor manera posible, quería creer que las cosas aun podían ser como esa semana que se estuvieron conociendo y que realmente Rick no era una mala persona. Así que una vez tomo su decisión  espero a la hora en quedaron, en la nota que le envió dijo que le esperaría a las 6, se aseguró de alistarse, o por lo menos de verse presente, nunca había sentido la necesidad de lucir bien, quería creer que solo era los nervios por verles después de lo sucedido. Una vez termino de vestirse con unos jeans una camisa a botones y su chamarra, salió de su departamento y fue directo a la casa de Rick, por un momento quiso decirle a Jesús que le acompañara, pero pensó que no sería buena que hubiese una posibilidad de que volviera a haber una pelea justo como el ultimo día en que le vio.

 

Después de un rato de viaje desde el centro de la ciudad hasta los suburbios llego a la casa de Rick, le pareció… interesante. Era una casa muy bonita, de dos plantas, con un garaje, el césped delantero bien cuidado, y parecía tener un patio trasero como muchas casas de ahí. El vecindario parecía ser muy tranquilo, hasta que el momento en que se fue acercando pareció ver menos personas, bueno, era entendible que no le gustase estar rodeado de muchas personas.

 

Camino hasta la entrada y toco un par de veces la puerta pero no se escuchó nada, todo lo contrario, la puerta se abrió más, al parecer Rick olvido cerrarla bien.

 

-¡Rick! ¡Soy yo Daryl!-llamo, esperando escucharle y no haberse equivocado de casa, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y miro el interior de la casa, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, nada comparado a su departamento que era un desastre, al igual que él no tenía fotos de ningún tipo, parecía tener también problemas familiares, aunque fuera de eso el lugar parecía agradable.

 

-¡Daryl! ¡Me alegra que llegaras! ¡Ven a la cocina, ya esta la cena!-Escucho la voz de Rick, se sintió un poco mas aliviado al escucharle, dejo de observar la sala y camino hasta la cocina donde escucho la voz de Rick, al llegar miro extrañado el lugar, la mesa estaba vacía, ni siquiera había nada en la estufa o en ningún otro lugar, empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento, pero este llego tarde-en verdad me alegra que llegaras…-escucho la voz de Rick detrás suyo y justo al intentar darse le vuelta fue derribado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo inconsciente con un pequeño hilito de sangre corriendo por el lado derecho de su rostro.

 

-Mi dulce Daryl… ya eres mio-dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo un tuvo de metal en sus manos. Se agacho tomando el cuerpo del otro hombre en sus brazos apreciando ese bello rostro-todo mío.

* * *

 

 

Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, era un dolor agudo y molesto, la última vez que sintió asi fue cuando su padre le golpeo con un pedazo de madera podrido, pero ya no vivía con su padre, vivía muy lejos de él ¿entonces porque su cabeza le dolía así? Daryl fue removiéndose con molestia sintiéndose sobre una superficie suave y acolchada, le costaba abrir los ojos, o no sabia si quería abrirlos, movió su mano con dificultad llevándola a su cabeza sintiendo la tela de los vendajes rodearle sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía los vendajes en su piel, por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño muy realista, pero jamás sintió el dolor de esta manera. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, al principio solo un poquito lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la luz y poder observar bien su alrededor, pero no pudo evitar abrir de una sus ojos con sorpresa, eso tenia que ser para Daryl una pesadilla, lentamente se fue levantándose hasta quedar sentado y lo que vio, no podía ser real

 

Daryl estaba en una jaula, en una enorme jaula en lo que parecía ser un sótano, la jaula ocupaba la mitad del lugar, lo barrotes se veían que estaban firmemente estancados en el piso, y había dos puertas, una abierta que daba aun baño, y otra hecha de barrotes que estaba sellada con un candado… aun asi eso no era lo mas perturbador del lugar donde estaba. Si no las cosas que habia dentro, el piso dentro de aquel lugar estaba recubierto por una alfombra rosada y afelpada, Daryl estaba sobre una cama con sabanas rojas y blancas y acompañado de cojines esponjosos en forma de corazón y varios peluches, no solo en la cama si no en el resto del cuarto estaban tirados por doquier, enfrente de la cama había un armario abierto y eso debió ser lo mas aterrador, estaba lleno de ropas femeninas, sentía su corazón acelerarse, empezaba a sentir miedo y miedo, esto no estaba bien, esto no podía ser real, Daryl comenzaba a alterarse hasta que el sonido de una puerta le alerto miro en dirección de las escaleras viendo una luz extra aparte de la del cuarto y escucho unos pasos, vio a alguien bajar y casi quizo desmayarse al ver a Rick bajar tan tranquilamente con una bandeja de comida.

 

-Rick… que rayos…-ni siquiera sabia que decir, Dary estaba tan confundido, pensaba que esto debía seguir siendo un sueño, o mas una maldita pesadilla-Rick esto no es gracioso, si es… una especie de broma pesada juro que te arrepentirás de esto.

 

-si entonces es bueno que esto no sea una broma-decia sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro-ahora tranquilízate mi pequeña ardilla, si haces algo tonto, el dolor que ahorita sientes en tu cabecita será nada a comparación de lo que te hare por desobedecer-dijo seriamente mirando al mas joven para luego sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta entrando y sentándose junto a Daryl en la cama, este solo se mantuvo quieto mirando cada movimiento suyo con pracausion-te portaras bien mi amor?-Daryl solo dio un pequeño asentimiento, no quería repetir lo del golpe en la cocina, ademas recordaba cuando Rick parecía… enloquecer, no debía contradecirle, debía tener cuidado para poder salir de ahí-muy bien, eso me gusta, ahora, a comer, debes tener mucha hambre… te traje una sopa caliente y un deliciosa estofado-tomando la cuchara para darle de comer en la boca.

 

Mientras tanto Daryl observaba el lugar y se fijo rápidamente en el primer error del contrario, Rick habia dejado la puerta abierta, y no parecio darse cuenta, estaba solo a unos pasos, con que lograra salir del sotano podría salir rápido de la casa y pedir ayuda, pero debía impedir que le atrapa-yo… puedo alimentarme solo… ¿podría?-decia escogiendo bien sus palabras.

 

-¿seguro? No tengo problema con hacerlo yo, mi amor.

 

-si, seguro…

 

-mmm… bien-sonrio y le paso la bandeja colocándola en las piernas de Daryl

 

-gracias-tomo la bandeja con firmeza y de la manera mas rápida y fuerte que pudo golpeo a Rick en la cara con la bandeja y corrió hasta la salida atravesando la puerta de la jaula y yendo a las escaleras, veía la luz colarse por la puerta, sonrio corriendo por los escalones deseoso de huir rápido de ahí, sin saber que el habia sido quien cometio el peor error, el golpe solo aturdio un poco Rick pero reacciono rápido al ver huir a su pequeña ardilla, apresurado y mas que todo furioso salio rápido tras el y justo cuando Daryl estaba a punto de salir del sotano se apresuro a subir las escaleras y le tomo de su pie con fuerza tirando de el haciéndole caer de las escaleras. Habia pasado tan rápido, por un momento Daryl creyo que seria libre pero su cuerpo rodo por las escaleras hasta caer al piso escuchándose como su espalda daba contra el suelo, Rick solo le observaba enojado, al parecer su dulce Daryl no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, entonces seria del modo malo.

 

Cerro la puerta del sotano, y bajo las escaleras viendo como el otro intentaba reincoporarse pero no lo dejo, lo tomo de los cortos cabellos y le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla lo suficiente duro como para dejar un horrible moretón.

 

-si quieres que te castigue mi pequeña ardilla asi será-Rick respiraba agitado, parecía un animal salvaje observando con satisfacción la forma de Daryl temblando en el piso pareciendo realmente asustado-del modo malo-le tomo del brazo arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hasta regresarlo al sotano cerrando la puerta tras el con candado-despues de todas las molestias que me tome para hacerte este lugar… ¿quieres huir? ¿quieres alejarte de mi? No has entendido nada, eres mio, y te lo hare entender.

 

-Rick por favor… esto… esto no esta bien-decia mirándole asustado sintiendo punzarle el golpe en su rostro, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas, Rick se abalanzo contra el tratando de someterle aunque Daryl tampoco se dejaba vencer fácilmente, Rick le tomo de nuevo de sus cabellos y esta vez lo que hizo fue golpear su cabeza contra los barrotes hasta hacerle sangrar y dejarle aturdido por el golpe.

 

-no me importa-respondio fríamente comenzando a desgarrar la ropa del otro tirando de ella hasta romperla dejando ver aquella hermosa piel que tanto habia deseado tocar, apenas se deshizo de su camisa bajo rápido los pantalones haciéndolos aun lado junto con sus zapatos y la ropa interior, Daryl parecía estar en shock justo como ese idea cuando Rick y Jesus se pelearon, su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada se perdia en el techo mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pareciendo un niño asustado, Rick no le dio importancia, asi era mejor-oh bebe… mírate… si tan solo te hubiese portado bien desde el principio…-tomando con fuerza del rostro mientras su otra mano recorria uno de sus muslo y le extendia las piernas acomodándose entre ellas.

 

-Rick… púdrete-logro murmurar a pesar del claro temor en sus expresión, el mayor solo gruño con ira y deshaciéndose por completo de cualquier consideración volvió a golpearle.

 

-¡te enseñare a escucharme! ¡maldicion! ¡aprenderas quien manda y a quien sirves!-esta vez le golpeo sin piedad repartiendo puñetazos por su cuerpo y su torso gozando cada grito, cada suplica, cada lamento inservible dejándole tan débil y desecho con sangre bajando de su rostro manchando la alfombra afelpada. Apenas Rick se calmo un poco prosiguió con lo que planeaba desde un principio-te enseñare a quien pertenecer amor.

 

Beso con brusquedad aquellos labios mordiendolos con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna de Daryl rozando su miembro bajando mas hasta sentir la entrada de este, delineo aquel lugar con su dedo índice sintiendo el pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del menor y ante su reacción introdujo rápido dos dedos de golpe sonriendo al separarse de sus labios y escuchar un quejido que resonó dentro del sotano y vio aquel maltratado rostro ruborizado y con una clara expresión de incomodidad.

 

-tu lo quisiste asi, pudo haber sido mejor jajaja… pero lo quisiste… solo mira lo que me haces hacer-decia riendo de una manera algo loca parecía que cada segundo Rick perdia mas y mas de cordura. Comenzó a mover sus dedos con algo de rapidez y fuerza sintiendo las calidas paredes contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y cuando decidio sacarlos estos estabas cubiertos con algo de sangre, al parecer era la primera vez de su Daryl, eso le gusto mucho. No quería esperar mas para hacerlo suyo y no fuera de nadie mas, se acerco al tocado y abrio un cajón sacando de ahí unas esposas. Esposando las manos de Daryl a los barrotes de la jaula dejándole en esa posición boca arriba sin dejarle moverse.

 

-mirame Daryl, mírame mi amor… mientras te hago mio-le tomo del rostro con fuerza clavando sus uñas en las lastimadas mejillas, mientras su otra mano abria su pantalón y liberaba su erección palpitante, tener a Daryl asi era un sueño, no se contuvo y guio la punta de su miembro a la entrada de este sin dejar de ver aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de pánico que dejaban claro una suplica silenciosa que no fue correspondida cuando Rick empezó a penetrarle sin haberle siquiera preparado lo suficiente, Daryl se mordia el labio inferior haciendo su mejor intento para no gritar mientras sentía como su interior se iba desgarrando, como Rick iba entrando mas y mas en el hasta que de una sola embestida entro de golpe haciendo que no pudiera contener y gritara mientras mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la sensación era horrible, nunca en su vida de abusos habia sentido algo asi.

 

-¡¡No!! ¡sal de mi! ¡dejame!-decia volviendo a moverse bajo suyo intentando inútilmente de apartarle lastimando sus muñecas con las esposas por la forma en que jalaba de estas.

 

Rick ignoro los lloriqueos del menor y comenzó a moverse, no esperaba a que Daryl se acostumbrara, se movia con fuerza tomando con su mano libre una de las piernas del mas joven sujetándole por debajo de la rodilla alzándole para abrirle mas y fuese fácil moverse, embistiendo mas rápido y fuerte haciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo se moviera a su ritmo, era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, se sentía tan bien, Daryl era tan calido y estrecho, estar dentro suyo era glorioso.

 

-tan hermoso… perfecto-susurraba alzando mas su pierna alcanzando a besar la cara interna de su muslo, lamiendo, saboreando la piel sensible para luego morderle con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar y quejarse sonriendo al ver la marca de sus dientes y un hilito de sangra bajar por esa piel clara-sabes tan bien incluso-dijo con adoración dejando mas marcas de mordida que despues tendrían un tono oscuro. Volvio a su rostro descendiendo por su cuello en un recorrido de besos y mas mordidas agresivas hasta llegar a los rosados pezones que mordisqueo igual hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados -mirate… asi te vez tan lascivo pequeña zorra.

 

Daryl le miro un poco sorprendido por aquel repentino cambio de actitud viendo como Rick volvia a parecer molesto.

 

-¿No te esta gustando que te haga el amor?-Daryl no contesto, estaba confundido, su cuerpo dolia mucho y ya ni siquiera sabia que esperar de Rick-de seguro te gustaría que ese idiota de Jesus te lo hiciera verdad, para el si abrirías las piernas ¿no?-el rostro de Daryl era una clara expresión de sorpresa, no sabia ni que contestar a eso.

 

-eso no… no es cierto-murmuro con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y el miedo.

 

-¡¡claro que si!! ¡Por eso le sonreías y estuviste con el todos estos dias! ¡solo esperabas el momento para ofrecértele como una ramera barata!

 

No le dio tiempo a contestar y saco su miembro para volver a metérselo con fuerza, empezando un vaivén brusco y salvaje lleno de ira y celos. Esta vez los gritos de Daryl no se hicieron esperar, no le importaba si Daryl lo disfrutaba y no, le enseñaría a quien debía ahora amar, a quien se entregaría. Empezo a moverse mas rápido soltando roncos gemidos deleitándose con los gritos y jadeos de dolor del contrario, hasta que después de unas estocadas mas se vino dentro suyo llenando el interior de Daryl con su semen.

 

Bajo la mirada y vio como el menor tan solo lloraba destrozado y sintiéndose usado y dañado de la peor manera, ya no le importaba si se veía patético, se sentía peor que con los golpes de su padre.

 

-cálmate… además… no fue suficiente.

 

Sonrio ante la expresión de terror, y solto su rostro para tomar ahora ambas piernas subiéndolas a sus hombros volviendo a moverse con fuerza en la lastimada cavidad que sangraba. Despues de la primera vez lo hizo otras dos veces mas hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho y claro, cuando pensó que ya habia castigado lo suficiente a su pequeña ardilla que ahora tan solo se lamentaba en silencio respirando agitado.

 

Rick salio de el soltando sus piernas. Y se levanto acomodando sus prendas, la vista que tenia ante el era perfecta, aquel cuerpo exhausto aun atrapado por las esposas, los moretones, marcas de mordidas, el rastro de semen y sangre que salía de el… era perfecto.

 

-espero que entiendas… que esto no tuvo que haber pasado, si fueses un niño bueno-dijo con una sonrisa complacida sacando las llaves de las esposas del tocador para quitárselas-solo mira el desastre que has provocado-dijo frunciendo el ceño al notar apenas como la alfombra afelpada quedo manchad de su semen y la sangre de Daryl el cual ni siquiera se habia corrido, voy a tener que limpiar esto-se acerco al menor que aun seguia en el piso temblando y le tomo de su tobillo arrastrándole hasta que cuarto de baño dejándole bajo la regadera la y abriendo la llave dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre el lastimado cuerpo que solto un pequeño grito cuando el agua cayó de golpe en el-bañate, vendre en media hora y mas te vale estar limpio-dijo saliendo del baño dejándolo solo ahí.

 

Daryl tan solo se quedo en el piso llorando en silencio, se sentía humillado y ultrajado, ni siquiera sentía que podía ponerse de pie, a duras penas pudo sentarse sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus caderas y en su trasero, veía con horror la sangre que bajaba de entre sus piernas, se sentía en una pesadilla la peor de todas, quería gritar pero temia que Rick le escuchara y le volviera a lastimar. No le quedo de otras mas que obedecer y con todo el dolor del mundo se arrastro un poco hasta un estando tomando una barra de jabon nueva, era lo único que habia ahí, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la barra de jabon, cuando pasaba esta por alguna zona mordida o rasguñada sentía una punzada que le hacia soltar pequeños quejidos, apenas logro terminar de lavarse cuando Rick volvió, ya no se veía tan molesto, pero igual no podía evitar tener miedo despues de todo lo que le hizo.

 

-oh mi Daryl, ya estas limpio, me alegra que ya estes aprendiendo a obedecer-dijo acercándose a este cerrando la llave del agua y le tomo del brazo sacándole de ahí, aunque no fue fácil ya que cada vez que Daryl daba unos dos pasos volvia a caerse al parecer no podría caminar bien estos días, bueno, eso seria un buen castigo tambien, le dejo en la cama y con una toalla recorrio su cuerpo secándole con brusquedad sin tener cuidado por las zonas mas lastimas.

 

-sabes… por todo esto, no comeras hasta mañana, y no curare esas heridas igual hasta mañana, no tengo con que y tendras que esperarte-tomando una frazada  acolchonada y suave cubriéndole con  esta satisfecho por la falta de oposición de su amor-¿entendido?-al no tener respuesta le tomo del rostro con fuerza mirándole seriamente-dije ¿entendido?

 

-si…-respondio bajito, desviando la mirada temblando tanto por el agua fría, como por el dolor y el miedo.

 

-asi esta mejor-sonrio y beso su frente de manera cariñosa-ahora… vete acostumbrando a la idea de que este es tu hogar, y que no debes huir de tu hogar o seras castigado-acariciando suavemente su rostro antes de separarse de el e irse cerrando con candado la puerta y apangando la mitad de las luces del sotano dejando solo encendida la luz de la jaula-cuando quieras dormir, solo baja el interrumpir al lado de tu camita-dijo subiendo las escaleras y saliendo del sotano dejando a un asustado y adolorido Daryl en cama el cual se dejo caer en esta cubierto por la manta y deshaciendo en un triste llanto, al parecer… no habría modo de salir de ahí.


	4. Cruzando limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero reavivar el interés con este capitulo lleno de drama y emoción :3

Había despertado con la sensación de algo suave y húmedo recorriendo uno de los lados de su rostro, lo cual era algo reconfortante, la tela recorría su mejilla se quedaba ahí unos segundos y luego volvía a moverse, no quería abrir los ojos y ver lo que pasaba, tan solo quería seguir acostado con su mente confundida y concentrada únicamente en el paño húmedo. Pero lastimosamente las cosas no eran tan fáciles y pronto la sensación fresca y suave se fue y alguien comenzó a llamarle y a moverle obligándole a despertar, Daryl sabía quién era y con algo de temor fue abriendo sus ojos fijando su mirando en los de Rick que le sonreía tan alegre obviando el hecho de que le tenía ahí contra su voluntad.

 

-Hasta que despiertas, me estaba preocupando cuando entre y vi que aun estabas dormido-decía con una sonrisa divertida acariciando los cabellos castaños que se encontraban revueltos en la almohada afelpada-Pero en fin, ya no es hora de dormir, casi son la 1 de la tarde, debes vestirte y desayunar… -dijo para después inclinarse un poco y susurrar cerca de su oído-aunque realmente te prefiero sin ropa después de todo lo que vi el otro día-dijo separándose disfrutando del rostro de horror que puso el menor-Solo bromeo, ahí hay ropa que puedes ponerte-señalando el armario y el cajón que estaban dentro de la jaula-pero primero te curare esas heridas, ya compre lo necesario-mostrándole una bolsita de plásticos-anda levántate-le tomo de los hombros y le ayudo a sentarse, Daryl intento hacerlo por su cuenta pero estaba adolorido moverse hizo que todas las heridas del otro día volvieran a sentirse casi con la misma intensidad, tuvo que apoyarse en una enorme y suave almohada para no dejarse caer de nuevo-ahora quitemos esto-tomo la acolchada manta dejando expuesto el cuerpo desnudo del contrario deleitándose con la figura de Daryl y la idea de que era solo suyo, este en cambio tan solo se sentía incómodo y terriblemente avergonzado.

 

-Eso no… por favor…-pidió bajito desviando la mirada, sentía lo mismo que aquella época que cuando su padre abusaba de él, claro que este nunca llego a hacerle este tipo de cosas pero el sentimiento que le provocaba era parecido.

 

-¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo, no es algo que no haya visto antes-acariciando la mejilla lastimada de este para después tomar la bolsa con las cosas que compro de la farmacia y sacarlas-bien primero tomate esto-saco una pastilla y se la tendido junto con un vaso de agua-para el dolor-explico cuando vio las facciones de Daryl que denotaron desconfianza, este a lo último cedió y tomo la pastilla junto con el agua, después de eso Rick se dedicó a tratar los moretones y las pequeñas heridas abiertas, Daryl no pudo evitar soltar pequeños gritos y quejidos, al igual intentaba apartarse y su cuerpo temblaba con el roce de su piel aún estaba en su mente muy vivo el recuerdo de lo que paso la otra noche. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rick unto una crema en sus dedos y los acerco a su entrada, al darse cuenta rápido retrocedió mirándole aterrado.

 

-¿Qué haces?-decía respirando agitado por el susto aferrándose a la manta para cubrirse.

 

-vamos Daryl, ayer fue tu primera vez, y puede que tal vez te lastimase un poquito ahí abajo y debo ponerte algo.

 

-No quiero que me toques ahí…-dijo enojado por la forma en que este se expresó de la forma en que le violo como si no le hubiese hecho daño, como si no hubiese marcado su cuerpo y mente de una forma que nunca podrá olvidar.

 

-Daryl, cielo… quiero ser bueno contigo, déjame hacer esto-pidió de forma suave.

 

-¡Aléjate de mí maldito loco!-grito desesperado comenzando a alterarse. A Rick no le gusto para nada la manera de reaccionar de Daryl, como pudo, con una mano le tomo rápido de su tobillo y arrastro con fuerza hacia el acomodándose entre sus piernas para que no pudiese cerrarlas, soltó su tobillo y con esa misma mano se las arregló para tomar las de Daryl y con brusquedad metió sus dedos cubiertos de crema dentro de este haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito.

 

-Quise ser suave, pero no me dejaste-dijo enojado mientras esparcía bien la crema dentro de él viendo los gestos que hacia el menor, puede que hubiese preferido hacerlo de una mejor manera pero también disfrutaba verle lloriquear suplicando y quejándose de dolor-shh… te sentirás mejor pronto, no dolerá por mucho-dijo tomando su rostro y dándole un beso algo brusco para después sacar sus dedos de él y tomarle del brazo para que se sentara-bien ¿ves? No fue difícil, solo que te gusta probar mis límites… ahora…

 

Ignorando como este le veía con odio se levantó y fue al armario, revisando las prendas tomando lo que parecían ser unas bragas de color blanco mostrándoselas a Daryl con una sonrisa queriendo reír al ver como esas mejillas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza.

 

-¿No verdad? Lo sé, estas no te favorecen-decía divertido mientras seguía buscando en el armario algo que le quedara perfecto al amor de su vida. Después de un rato saco algunas prendas y volvió a la cama donde Daryl se encontraba aun acurrucado en una esquina apoyado en la enorme almohada, le daba ternura como podría verse tan indefenso y hermoso y solo él tenía el placer de verle así-bien, creo que esto te quedara bien-dijo mostrándole una camiseta sin mangas color blanca y un pants color rosa pastel, además de unas pantaletas del mismo color. La expresión de Daryl era de pura incredulidad pues no esperaba que en serio le haría usar eso, alzo su rostro mirando al de Rick esperando que le dijera que solo estaba bromeando con él, pero no fue así.

 

-Yo no voy a usar eso…-dijo apartando la mirada con desagrado, ya era suficiente ser secuestrado y violado por ese loco como para que le quisiera vestir de mujer.

 

-bebe…-Rick hablo con voz paciente y suave pero tomo el brazo de Daryl apretándolo con fuerza lastimándole y haciéndole soltar un quejido-aunque me gustaría, no puedes andar desnudo todo el día, te enfermaras y no quiero ver a mi angelito enfermo, además no te estoy dando opciones, así que te puedes poner tu bonita ropa por las buenas o yo te vestiré a la fuerza y después te atare a la cama dejándote aquí todo el día con un vibrador en tu culo… así que ¿Serás un niño bueno y me obedecerás?-sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la expresión del rostro de Daryl que estaba claramente aterrado por sus palabras la forma tan tranquila en que hablaba de las cosas que le haría si no era obediente, al final cuando Rick le soltó Daryl solo asintió levemente rindiéndose ante las amenazas del otro hombre-muy bien, entonces vístete, quiero ver como se te ve la ropa que te compre-decía apartándose de él sentándose en una silla que estaba en una esquina para observar al contrario.

 

Daryl solo le vio avergonzado pero termino por levantarse con cuidado aun estando algo adolorido de la otra noche, hizo a un lado las mantas dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no viera a Rick podía sentir la mirada de este vagar por todo su cuerpo, eso le hacía sentir tan incómodo. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarle y tomar la ropa, sujetando las bragas de color rosa, sentía tanta pena solo quería arrojar esa prenda y volver a envolverse con las mantas pero sabía que esa no era una opción por lo que suspiro y con cuidado se las coloco, bien, alcanzaba a cubrir su entrepierna y parte de sus glúteos aunque se sentía algo extraño, después de eso se apresuró a colocarse el pants y la playera y al fin con algo de temor volvió su vista a Rick el cual no había apartado en ningún momento su vista de él y sonreía con satisfacción para después levantarse y caminar hasta este tomándole de las caderas

 

-Te ves realmente precioso así…-decía acercando su rostro al cuello de Daryl inhalando el aroma de este-y hueles tan bien, eres tan perfecto Daryl… ojalas pudieras ver la realidad, todo sería más fácil si aceptaras de una vez que eres mío-susurraba ignorando lo incomodo que debía sentirse su pequeño Daryl-espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta-decía separándose y acariciando su rostro-muy bien, hoy tengo que salir, espero que te portes bien en mi ausencia-decía soltándole y dándole un pequeño besito en los labios-si eres bueno te traeré una sorpresa-revolvió sus cabellos y salió del cuarto para posteriormente poner llave a la jaula y salir del sótano, una vez Daryl estuvo de nuevo solo suspiro dejándose caer en la cama, debía salir de ahí, no podía seguir con aquel loco, aunque no sabía qué hacer, ahorita seguía adolorido en todas las formas posibles, se quedó un largo rato pensado en algo pero en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco tan solo se acurrucó en sí mismo en una esquina sintiéndose desesperado, normalmente él pensaba bien en lo que haría, analizaba su situación e ideaba algo pero nada, no podía pensar nada más que sentir una terrible angustia.

 

Sin darse cuenta había terminado por quedarse dormido así en aquella posición hasta que horas después llego Rick con algunas bolsas y bajo al sótano sonriendo al ver a su chico dormir, se acercó y con cuidado lo despertó, este al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al verle tan cercas.

 

-tranquilo… dije que traería algo para ti ¿recuerdas?-le dijo separándose y tomando una de las bolsas, sacando una cajita que tenía los dulces favoritos de Daryl.

 

-Esos son…

 

-Si bebe son tus favoritos, veo que te portaste bien, así que te los ganaste-beso su frente y se los dio, Daryl le miro algo desconfiado y tomo la cajita.

 

-Rick… por favor, te lo pido, piensa bien esto, no está bien lo que haces…-decía mirándole suplicante, ante las palabras de Daryl la sonrisa de Rick desapareció y se notaba claramente molesto en un movimiento rápido tomo del cuello de Daryl azotándolo contra los barrotes haciéndole a este quejarse del dolor.

 

-¿Aun quieres irte de mi lado?-dijo en un tono frio que hizo a Daryl sentir escalofríos le recordaba a como había actuado el otro día.

 

-Rick…

 

-¡¡Eres mío!!-grito volviendo a azotar el lastimado cuerpo contra los barrotes-y si tengo que dejarte toda la vida en este lugar para que lo entiendas no tengo problema con eso-sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar más el agarre en el cuello del contrario.

 

-Rick… espera…-trataba de apartar las manos del contrario de su cuello-Por favor… no puedo… n… no… puedo… res… pi…

 

Rick parecía estar tan inmerso en la furia que sentía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya no escucho palabra alguna ningún grito o queja, fue cuando vio como aquella mirada se quería desvanecer y rápidamente le soltó y Daryl tomo una gran bocanada de aire dejándose caer en la cama para después toser con fuerza llevando sus manos a su cuello sintiendo este terriblemente adolorido y aunque no viera ya comenzaba a formarse las marcas de las manos de Rick.

 

-Daryl… yo… no quería… tu sabes que te amo que nunca querría… Daryl bebe…-se acercó a este rozando sus cabellos retirando estos y tocando suavemente su cuello lleno de moretones-Daryl yo te amo…-le abrazo suavemente desesperado por pensar que pudo haber matado a su dulce Daryl, este apenas pudo calmar su respiración y rompió en un desgarrador llanto, pensando que entonces podría morir en cualquier momento.

 

Después de varios minutos el llanto fue disminuyendo y el lugar se quedó en silencio, se quedaron así un largo rato, Rick se negaba a soltar a Daryl y este simplemente no se movía ni decía nada tan solo su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación rogando internamente por salir de ahí. Pasaron horas hasta que Rick decidió dejar a Daryl descansar, tan solo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando al menor solo en aquella jaula.

 

Después de aquel día había pasado casi dos semanas, Daryl no había mencionado de nuevo el que le soltara, es mas no hablaba mucho tan solo cosas pequeñas como cuando Rick le preguntaba algo, dejaba que Rick le besara o acariciara sin poner resistencia… se mostraba tranquilo, comía, se ponía su pijama y se vestía y se quedaba ahí sentado en su cama rodeado de los cojines afelpados pareciendo resignarse a la idea de quedarse ahí encerrado, parecía tan tranquilo y Rick no tenía queja respecto a la actitud de su amado pensaba que tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando más a la idea de estar en su nuevo hogar, esa noche bajo al sótano para llevarle la cena a su amado, para ese momento aun tenia algunas marcas del primer día que estuvo ahí, especialmente las marcas alrededor de su cuello, se encontraba apoyado contra los barrotes vestido con un short corto color rosa y un suéter color lavanda, se veía tan adorable que le daban ganas de comérselo a besos, pero tuvo que contenerse, su bebe necesitaba comer.

 

-Hola Daryl, mira te traje un delicioso filete, tal como te gusta, debes comer más-decía entrando a la jaula con la bandeja en manos olvidando un pequeño detalle mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama de su Daryl-¿huele bien verdad? Anda a comer.

 

-Está bien…-con cuidado tomo asiento viendo la comida de aspecto apetecible, aunque para sorpresa de Rick, Daryl tomo la bandeja y la puso a un lado.

 

-Daryl amor, en serio debes comer...

 

-lo se…-contestó este acercándose a Rick pasando sus brazos por los hombros de este de manera cariñosa.

 

-¿Daryl…?-miro a este un poco sorprendido por aquella acción aunque no iba a negar que le gustaba, verle tan cerca de esa manera, apreciar esos ojos de un hermoso azul tan claro como el agua de un bello rio, su cuerpo cálido y suave, le daban ganas de devorarlo, podría ser… ¿Qué su pequeña ardilla ya había aprendido a aceptar su amor? Aquella idea lo ponía feliz y sin dudarlo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta figura del menor-no sabes cuánto te deseo… cuanto me vuelves loco-decía con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios metiendo sus manos bajo el suéter de Daryl sintiendo esa hermosa piel adornada de pequeñas cicatrices que le hacían sentir una pequeña pizca de rabia crecer dentro suyo al pensar en el hijo de puta pudo haberle hecho eso a su ángel y que si algún día lo tenía de frente lo haría pedazos.

 

-si lo se… lo sé muy bien Rick…-contesto acercando más su rostro al de Rick-me ha quedado claro-susurro cercas de sus labios antes de besar al contrario con algo de fiereza, no era un beso suave, todo lo contrario, era uno apasionado y lujurioso que Rick no tardo en corresponder, aprisionando más el cuerpo de Daryl contra el suyo, sus lengua se frotaban y los gemidos salían de manera ahogada mientras un hilito de saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

 

Rick sentía como una enorme excitación cubría su cuerpo, con algo de brusquedad coloco el cuerpo de Daryl en la cama bajo suyo besándole con una desesperación que incluso le sorprendió a el mismo, necesitaba esos labios, necesitaba ese sabor, necesitaba a su pequeño Daryl. Este enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rizado del contrario apretándolo suavemente.

 

-Rick…-gimió separándose para agarrar un poco de aire solo para volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad-mmm… ¡Rick!-su mirada hasta el momento tranquila se llenó de una enorme ira y sin contenerse mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Rick hasta hacerlo sangrar sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

 

-¡ahg! ¡Daryl!-apartó rápido su rostro de este sintiendo el agudo y terrible dolor mientras la sangre escurría manchando las sabanas rosadas mirando con asombro y enojo al menor, este no espero a que Rick se recuperara de la impresión y aprovechando la posición en que estaba le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna haciendo a Rick doblarse de dolor.

 

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!-grito Daryl furioso quitándoselo de encima con un fuerte empujón, quiso buscar las llaves pero se dio cuenta que Rick olvido ponerle candado así que rápido abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo sin mirar atras, apenas estuvo en la casa miro por todos lados hasta llegar a la puerta principal que para su suerte no tenía llave. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el exterior y una fuerte lluvia,  casi quiso llorar al sentir el aire frio y las gotas de agua empaparle y ver el cielo oscuro y grisáceo, solo fueron dos semanas pero se sintió una eternidad. Tardo un rato en reaccionar recordó que Rick tenía un auto pero este estaba en el garaje, se negaba a volver a la casa solo por las llaves así que empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabía dónde estaba pero se alejó lo más posible de la casa de Rick, estuvo corriendo con desesperación no se fijaba en las personas que le miraban extraño por estar descalza e ir vestido de esa manera corriendo bajo la lluvia, no le importaba, debía llegar a casa, quería encerrarse ahí, llamar a la policía y pedir ayuda, no se fijaba bien por donde iba, apenas fue reconociendo las calles en medio de la lluvia supo más o menos por donde ir hasta que por fin llego a su edificio, corrió las escaleras goteando al estar todo mojado hasta su departamento, recordaba que cercas había una maseta, ahí tenía una llave de emergencia, fue a buscarla pero no estaba.

 

-Yo… la deje ahí… siempre está ahí…-dijo confundido para luego ver la puerta de su departamento, no lo había notado pero, había luz proviniendo de la orilla, tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió esta con cuidado suspirando cuando pudo abrir y entrar, tal vez solo se le olvido poner seguro, tenía su mente un poco borrosa, pero al entrar se topó con los muebles del pasillo de entrada tirados, todo un desastre-esto… lo habrá hecho Rick…?-pensaba que debió ser el, después de todo el sabia donde vivía siguió adentrándose a su hogar pero fue sorprendido por el sonido del televisor, sintió de nuevo pánico, había alguien en su departamento, en lo único que podía pensar era en Rick, que tal si había tomado el auto y llego aquí antes que él, camino sigiloso hasta llegar a la sala y al instante su rostro palideció al ver a la persona que estaba ahí.

 

-padre…-dijo con voz temblorosa. Había salido de un infierno solo para llevarse esta desagradable sorpresa, el día que su padre casi le mataba a golpes este huyo cuando le dejo inconsciente y desde entonces no había sabido de el en casi 6 años, pensó que ya se había librado de él era tan irreal ver a aquel sujeto sentado en su sofá con una cerveza en mano viendo la tv mientras el resto del departamento era un desastre… era como si viera su antiguo hogar de nuevo y volviese a tener 10 año estando de igual modo de pie lejos de él temblando de miedo.

 

-Vaya hasta que apareces-dijo su padre dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-estoy aquí desde hace una semana, lo bueno que tuviste el mismo estúpido habito de tu madre de esconder la llave afuera, típico para un par de idiotas-decía con desprecio y Daryl solo le miro enojado por hablar así de su madre.

 

-¿Cómo… como es que supiste donde vivo?

 

-Hice que un amigo me consiguiera la información de donde te habían mandado, lo hubiese hecho antes pero con la policía tan atenta en mí no podía, hum… veo que te dieron tu bonito departamento, está muy bien… ahora lárgate y consígueme más cerveza, más vale que tengas dinero-el menor le observo con rabia, se supone que había hecho su vida pensando que su padre ya no tenía nada que ver en ella y ahora se atreve a volver a jodersela justo cuando había huido de su loco secuestrador.

 

-No-dijo firmemente escuchando como su padre arrojaba la lata de cerveza contra la pared.

 

-¿Qué mierda dices?-pronuncio enojado que hasta el momento no había volteado a verle.

 

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-alzo su rostro gritando-¡Lárgate de mí maldito departamento! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Me importa un bledo si no tienes donde quedarte, me arruinaste la vida lo suficiente antes y me niego a que lo sigas haciendo ahora-estaba hasta el límite, no podía tener una vida tranquila sin alguien lastimándole solo quería estar solo, solo quería que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Su padre gruño furioso y se levantó para por fin verle aunque después sonrió con burla al ver a su hijo vestido de esa manera, que al estar todo mojado y la tela al ser delgada se podía distinguir la ropa interior de mujer, además que de por si las prendas que llevaban eran femeninas.

 

-Si… ya veo porque quieres que me vaya-dijo observándole de arriba abajo-de seguro este departamento no te los dieron los de servicio social, de seguro te lo conseguiste de algún tipo-Daryl le miro sorprendido ante esa acusación-mírate vestido de esa manera como un marica, como una cualquiera, así llegas… ¡ja! Ya dime ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a abrirte de piernas a alguien para que te paguen tu bonito hogar?

 

-¡Claro que no! Servicios sociales me consiguió este lugar y yo lo he pagado con un trabajo honesto, algo de lo que tú nunca sabrías porque más que trabajar te la pasabas drogado o borracho y mama debía trabajar para darnos de comer…-no pudo terminar lo que decía pues su padre le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse y caerse pero este le tomo de su muñeca y le azoto contra la pared.

 

-Tú, maldito inútil-con su otra mano le tomo del rostro apretando sus mejillas con brusquedad-tan solo creces un poco y te crees que puedes hablarme así, no se te olvide… que tú me perteneces y haces lo que te diga.

 

-soy tu hijo… no tu maldita propiedad.

 

-Je eso veremos…-recorriendo el delgado cuerpo de su hijo con su mirada, no había cambiado mucho, seguía tan frágil e inútil, aparentemente fuerte pero nada más, se podía apreciar mejor con las prendas húmedas pegarse a su esbelto cuerpo, después miro su rostro, tenía los mismos ojos de su madre al igual que algunas facciones suaves y ese cabello castaño claro, era la viva imagen de ella cuando era joven y bella antes de convertirse en una vaca demacrada-Quien lo diría… te pareces tanto a tu madre… hasta me atrevería a decir que mejor-soltó su rostro y rozo los suaves muslos de su hijo y en eso los ojos de Daryl se llenaron de horror.

 

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?...-dijo con la voz temblorosa cuando la firme mano de su padre subió a su trasero apretándolo con descaro, su padre ya le había hecho tanto daño no podía creer que ahora también le haría algo tan sucio como eso.

 

-¿Qué crees que hago? Vamos pequeño, muéstrale a tu padre las cosas sucias que haces con los otros hombres-decía mirándole de aquella pervertida manera antes de arrojar a su hijo al suelo y posarse sobre el comenzando a desvestirle.

 

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Padre! ¡Basta por favor!-gritaba desesperado tratando de quitarse al otro de encima- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasándome esto? No es justo_ -pensaba sintiéndose tan mal y asustado. Su padre termino por arrancarle el suéter y después le saco el pequeño short sonriendo con malicia al ver la ropa interior de Daryl.

 

-Vamos hijo, abre bien esas piernas para papá… maldición tienes un buen culo, de seguro muchos hombre pagarían muy bien por follarte un rato-decía para horror de Daryl, no solo su padre pensaba en violarle si no también en prostituirle y ganar dinero con el como si fuese un maldito objeto. 

 

-No lo hagas… eso no… por favor… todo menos eso…-decía al borde de las lágrimas luchando inútilmente por separarse pero su padre era más grande y pesado y se ponía sobre el impidiéndole cualquier movimiento-¡ahh!-grito de repente cuando este metió su mano debajo de su ropa interior y sin cuidado alguno metió dos de sus dedos en su interior lastimándole, no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto.

 

-Ya verás pequeña perra… aprenderás a no hacerme enojar-dijo manoseándole sin pudor alguno mientras Daryl tan solo deseaba morir en ese instante.

 

Mientras tanto un auto se desplazaba a gran velocidad debajo de la lluvia que ya había aumentado y caía con mayor intensidad. Dentro Rick maldecía internamente, pensando en las muchas formas en que podía castigar a Daryl por atreverse a huir de su lado, su labio ya no sangraba pero quedo una marca muy notable entre rojiza y morada, su mirada ardía en furia mientras conducía como desquiciado hasta el departamento de Daryl, apenas llego a este salió del auto llevando una navaja en su bolsillo, subió las escaleras sabiendo la dirección del menor aunque le sorprendió ver la puerta ligeramente abierta no pensaba que Daryl sería tan descuidado.

 

-¡Eso no por favor!-escucho aquel grito, era de Daryl, sin pensarlo ni un segundo entro rápido al departamento yendo a la sala y ahí pudo sentir la rabia empezando a hervir en el cuándo vio a aquel desagradable sujeto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de SU Daryl y forzando su entrada con sus dedos.

 

-Tu… ¡aléjate de él!-corrió hasta aquel tipo y lo derribo quitándolo de encima de Daryl haciendo que este impactara con una mesita de madera que había ahí rompiéndola, una vez lo quito se encima del menor miro a este el cual estaba llorando y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Rick, estaba paralizado por el miedo de ser violado por su padre que no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver de nuevo a Rick. Este al ver el estado de su ángel, desnudo, llorando, y un poquito de sangre entre sus muslo no podía evitar que el enojo que sentía por Daryl desapareciera y con cuidado se agacho mirándole con preocupación.

 

-Daryl…-susurro y lo tomo suavemente acunándolo en su pecho frotando su cabello y su espalda mojada mientras Daryl volvía a deshacerse en llanto aferrándose a la camisa de Rick. Mientras su padre trataba de reincorporarse mirando con desde al tipo que había llegado.

 

-Maldito bastardo ¿Quién te crees para meterte conmigo?

 

-¿Quién te crees tú para tocar a MI Daryl?-decía apretando más el cuerpo de Daryl contra el.

 

-¿Tuyo?-dijo con burla notando como Daryl se aferraba a la camisa de aquel hombre-ahh… entiendo, con que este es el tipo a quien te le andas ofreciendo verdad ¿hijo?

 

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron con asombro ante eso ultimo ¿hijo? ¿Acaso ese asqueroso sujeto era el padre de su Daryl y aparte iba a abusar de su propio hijo?

 

-Entonces tenía razón, no eres más que una pequeña ramera y un maldito marica… aunque creo que siempre lo has sido, pero ni creas que no lastimare a tu noviecito, le tirare los dientes y después tu vendrás conmigo-decía ignorando por completo a Rick el cual frunció el ceño ante las palabras de ese sujeto.

 

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Daryl-dijo en un tono lúgubre, alzando su mirada viendo con desprecio a aquel sujeto asqueroso.

 

-¿Qué dices idiota?

 

-Que no vuelvas a hablar así de Daryl-con cuidado se soltó de Daryl dejándolo apoyado en la pared-él es un joven hermoso, dulce, inteligente, el es un ángel y no se merece  a una porquería de padre como tú-a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de las charlas que tuvo con Daryl en el taller sobre como su padre le maltrato y entonces recordó también las marcas de su espalda, aquel idiota debió ser causante también de eso-sabes… desde que el me hablo de ti pensaba en encontrarte y matarte pero luego pensé… no puedo, es el padre de Daryl… pero creo que eso ya no me importa-decía sonriendo de una manera sádica poniendo nervioso al otro hombre que empezó a tener un mal presentimiento-es hora de pagar por ser un mal padre-sacando su navaja y acercándose al padre de Daryl

 

-No… No, oye espera… creo que podemos arreglar esto-decía retrocediendo-me iré, puedes quedártelo puedes…

 

-Oh claro que me lo quedare, él es mío, pero no puedo permitir que una basura como tu este libre para volver a lastimarlo-decía soltando una tétrica risa para después correr hasta el con la navaja en mano, el padre de Daryl intento defenderse pero Rick enojado era más fuerte y desenfrenado, rápidamente y con rabia le apuñalo.

 

Daryl mientras tanto seguía apoyado en la pared, su mente estaba bloqueada por el pánico, se sentía tan confuso, alzo un poco su rostro, sus sentidos estaban algo torpes, escuchaba unos gritos que se oían tan lejanos, veía un poco borroso, notaba a duras penas dos figuras, una sobre otra y después rojo, mucho rojo en el piso, pronto no pudo permanecer más tiempo consiente y termino desmayándose, había sido mucho para él, y después de correr un largo rato bajo la lluvia y seguir mojado al parecer le empezaba a hacer efecto porque su temperatura empezaba a subir.

 

Rick mientras tanto no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había apuñalado al padre de Daryl, pero seguía haciéndolo enterrando su navaja en aquel asqueroso ser que ya estaba más que muerto con su torso cubierto de sangre y una horrible tajada en su cuello, siguió así un largo rato hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente y miro el enorme charco de sangre que se empezaba a formar.

 

-Qué asco-susurro para después doblar su navaja y guardarla en su bolsillo volviendo su vista a Daryl viendo que se quedó inconsciente, era mejor así, se acercó con cuidado y rozo su mejilla asustándose cuando sintió su piel tan caliente y apenas noto la forma en que respiraba acelerado-Daryl… bebe… ¡Daryl!-trato de hacerlo despertar pero no pudo-no te preocupes amor… estarás bien, me asegurare de eso-corrió al que debía ser el cuarto de Daryl y tomo una manta para volver con él y envolverlo con está tomándolo en sus brazos para salir de ahí y volver al auto, miro por todos lados y al no ver a nadie salió rápido para ir a su auto, por la fuerte lluvia nadie debió oír lo que pasaba, mejor para él, además de alguna manera, gracias al padre de Daryl, los policías pensarían que él tuvo que ver con su desaparición.

 

Entro rápido al auto y se dirigió a su hogar,  una vez ahí volvió al sótano y encendió la calefacción, tomo una toalla secando el cuerpo de Daryl y le vistió con una pijama blanca y afelpadita y le cubrió con las mantas colocando un paño húmedo en su frente, le costó un poco pero le hizo tomarse una pastilla para la fiebre y esa noche se quedó a su lado sentado en la alfombra suave al lado del rostro del menor estando al tanto de su salud, desde ahora nadie.

 

-Recupérate pronto bebe… te amo…-susurro besando su frente y quedándose así observándole con preocupación esperando se mejorara pronto.

 

* * *

 

Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero les guste este capítulo, quiero aclarar que no dejare de escribir aunque si espero me tengan paciencia, también me gustaría saber su opinión sobre dos cosas, pues me gustaría escribir dos fanfic mas, no son rickyl. Tengo una idea para un fanfic batjokes (Batman y Joker) y aparte otro fanfic con personajes originales de vampiros y lobos... no se me gustaría saber que piensan y si le gustaría o creen que gustaría. 


	5. Un buen novio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he aquí el capitulo 5, siento que este capitulo puede ser el verdadero inicio de la clase de relación que crearan los protagonistas, en fin espero que les guste :3

Habían pasado casi una semana después del desagradable suceso en su departamento, todo aquello parecía una pesadilla, volver a ver a su padre después de varios años y que ese malnacido hubiera intentado hacer algo tan desagradable con su propio hijo, casi podía sentir aun sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, sentía asco de solo recordarlo… Y luego estaba Rick, el le había secuestrado, golpeado y violado, Daryl le hizo una trampa para poder huir, imaginaba que si Rick le encontraba las cosas irían muy mal para el, pero a diferencia de lo que creyó, cuando le encontró ese día atormentado y a punto de ser violado por su propio padre, Rick le defendió, aun tenia recuerdos borrosos de lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo pues poco después de que Rick llegara no recordaba mucho y después cuando pudo razonar mejor ya estaba de regreso en el sótano de Rick en aquella jaula, pero este no le hizo daño… todo lo contrario, curo cualquier herida que tuviera, seco su cuerpo, le vistió con ropa calientita para no resfriarse por correr bajo la lluvia, le dio de comer y para su sorpresa, le dio también su espacio, no le tocaba, tan solo bajaba para darle de comer y verificar que estuviese bien, le sonreía de aquella manera tan amigable que incluso aunque no lo admitirá le hacía sentir tranquilo.

 

Ese dia se encontraba como siempre en su jaula sentado en la cama apoyado en una almohada viendo el televisor… ah si, Rick también le habia comprado un televisor para que se distrajera, de verdad estaba teniendo muchas atenciones con el. Aunque sea le ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar tanto en lo sucedido, también le ayudaba a estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía afuera y no perder la noción del tiempo.

 

Por lo que se habia enterado hasta ahora en las noticias fue sobre su caso, no tardo en hacerse conocido, por un momento temió que lo asociaran con la muerte de su padre, pero fue todo lo contrario, al parecer la gente acusaba a su padre de su desaparición, ya que al investigarse lo sucedido se enteraron de que el padre de Daryl tuvo problemas con gente peligrosa, razón por la que le habia buscado, únicamente para esconderse de sus problemas. La policía pensaba que tal vez esas personas terminaron involucradas en el asesinato de su padre y su desaparición y de Rick… de él nunca pensaron nada, nunca se mencionó en las noticias, realmente debía admitir que aquel hombre o era muy listo, o tenia mucha suerte… tal vez ambos. Un poco cansado de ver las noticias solo apago el televisor y se quedó ahí sentado divagando sobre su situación actual, ya había intentado escapar una vez y no funciono, no tenia idea de que hacer ahora. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo alerto y se puso rígido mirando hacia las escaleras viendo a aquel hombre bajar con una bandeja de comida.

 

-Ahh Daryl, me alegra verte cada dia mejor-dijo su captor con una suave sonrisa en lo que caminaba hasta la puerta abriendo la jaula y entrando cerrando esta con llave-te he traído el almuerzo y acercándose para tomar asiento a su lado dejando la bandeja en una mesita.

 

-Gracias…-dijo bajito mirando la comida, Rick siempre le traía comida rica y preparada con mucho empeño, era hasta cierto punto gracioso, que la única vez que alguien hacia algo lindo para el era cuando estaba secuestrado.

 

-Oh mi pequeño Daryl…-dijo abrazándole por primera vez desde que le trajo de vuelta, sus brazos se envolvía en el cuerpo más pequeño sosteniéndole por la cintura para juntarle más a él mientras su otra mano le hacía apoyar la cabeza de Daryl en su hombro-no tienes que preocuparte más… ese hombre cruel y malo no volverá a lastimarte…aquí estarás a salvo conmigo, te alimentare, te cuidare, te tratare muy bien y matare a quien sea que te haga daño… y solo necesito que hagas algo por mi-dijo eso último en un tono más serio aunque sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, se separó solo un poco para tomar a Daryl del mentón haciendo que alzara su rostro obligandolo a verle.

 

-¿Qué… que es?-respondió un poco nervioso, cuando Rick hablaba asi eso no significaba nada bueno.

 

-Solo quiero que seas un buen niño y eso quiere decir que serás obediente, dulce y que me amaras por sobre todas las cosas… porque nadie va a amarte como lo hago-con cada palabras su tono era mas sombrío y le miraba como si fuese una pequeña presa a la que quería devorar-solo eso… y las cosas resultaras bien…

 

-Rick…-

 

Aun no quería asimilar que esa sería su nueva vida, el no quería ser una mascota encerrada en el sótano, pero sabía que hablar con Rick no serviría de nada, si decía algo que le descontentara, las cosas no terminarían bien para el, ya había probado lo que era la ira de Rick… y la había presenciado en otra persona, no quería tentar su suerte, aunque Rick dijera que le amara, si cometía una falta grave y Rick enloquecía, sentía que incluso era capaz de matarle; pero también había perdido una gran oportunidad, tal vez la única de escapar, lo intento y ahora estaba de vuelta ahí, y estaba seguro que no volvería a ser fácil intentar otra huida, pasaron dos semanas hasta que Rick se despisto y olvido poner llave en la puerta, además de que había bajado la guardia y se dejó manipular por el, ahora estaba seguro de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles de nuevo para huir, si solo la primera noche cuando regresaron y el estaba muy mal pudo notar que cuando entro y se quedó la noche ahí con el, puso llave y volteo un par de veces para ver que realmente no se le olvidaba… incluso ahora cuando vino volvió a revisar que no lo olvidara, Rick estaba dispuesto a no volver a bajar la guardia con el… por el momento no tenia ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

 

-¿Entendiste?-pregunto mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos de su Daryl y al no tener respuesta apretó el agarre en su cintura provocándole una pequeña mueca de dolor-Dary… ¿entendiste?

 

-S… si, entendí-dijo sin apartar la mirada de él un poco más calmado cuando este volvió a sonreír de aquella manera amigable.

 

-Muy bien, entonces come, debes estar muy hambriento, ya que hoy no desayunaste mucho-dijo tomando la bandeja y colocándola sobe las piernas del menor.

 

-Si, tengo mucha hambre…-contesto para después empezar a comer tranquilamente, ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, Daryl simplemente no quería charlar y Rick parecía muy feliz con solo verle comer y estaba seguro de que habia noches en que este bajaba al sótano solo para verle dormir. Al terminar quito la bandeja dejándola de nuevo en la mesita-ahm… ¿Rick?-cierto que no quería hablar pero habia algo que le inquietaba un poco y necesitaba que Rick se lo confirmara.

 

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?-pregunto mirándole con interés.

 

-Se que es obvio lo que paso esa noche en mi departamento pero, justo cuando llegaste poco después todo se volvió borroso en mi cabeza, me sentía mal y me desmaye pero antes solo pude escuchar algunos gritos y… ver sangre en el piso, sangre que no era mía… y en las noticias, ya vi que mi padre fue encontrado muerto, es tonto preguntar pero… ¿Fuiste tú?-desde que volvieron, Rick no menciono nada de lo que paso exactamente después de que se desmayara, el no vio bien lo que sucedió.

 

-Si, yo lo hice-respondió con total calma sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

 

Daryl solo asintió, es cierto que ya había visto lo que creía las peores facetas de Rick, violento y posesivo, le secuestro, le violo, golpeo a Jesús esa vez en el taller, ahora sabía perfectamente que era capaz de matar y por lo visto sin verse afectado, saber eso le hizo sentir un poco mas de temor como si ahora si estuviera completamente seguro lo que era capaz.

 

-¿Por qué…? Es decir, el solo era un maldito cobarde, con un par de golpes lo hubieras derribado y… llegaste a tiempo, no me hizo nada mas-hasta cierto punto le daba igual la vida de su padre, que muriera a manos de Rick le daba igual a que hubiera muerto a manos de alguna de las personas con las que se metió en problemas-no tenías por qué hacerlo… el podría estar muerto de todas maneras en solo un par de días…

 

-Daryl… lo mate porque yo quería-contesto con simpleza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-porque él se atrevió a tocarte, a lastimarte… el único que tiene ese derecho de tocarte de cualquier forma, soy yo, solo yo…-decía mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello castaño con ternura-incluso el día que me contaste sobre tu padre cuando nos conocimos y estuvimos platicando, ese día sentí tanto odio y eso que aún no lo conocía, tenía ganas de buscar a ese bastardo hasta encontrarlo y molerlo a golpes, realmente estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero pensaba “es un imbécil, pero es el padre de Daryl, no podría hacerle eso”… pero esa noche al ver cómo te tenía en el piso y desnudo, supe que no importaba que fuese tu padre, lo aparte de ti, tome mi navaja y después de derribarlo lo apuñale unas… mmm… 23 veces, si 23, mientras ese bastardo gritaba clemencia hasta que se fue ahogando con su sangre y murió.

 

Realmente le sorprendió a Daryl que incluso se acordara de cuantas veces lo había apuñalado, ahora que lo pensaba, si no tuvo problemas con matar a su padre, eso significaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Rick nunca le hablo claramente sobre su pasado, cierto que menciono que lo obligaron a estar ahí en esos talleres, pero pensaba que era algo típico como infancia dura, problemas con drogas, con el alcohol, con la familia, pero nunca se puso a pensar que tal vez fue por algo mucho más grave.

 

-¿Lo ves Daryl?-el menor salió de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar a Rick, esta vez en sus ojos brillaba de nuevo aquella oscura emoción que presenció la noche en que le violo-Asi es el amor tan grande que te tengo que realmente mataría a quien se atreviese a ponerte una mano encima, lo haría sufrir hasta que implore la muerte… así de grande es mi amor por ti-acercándose a besar su frente con cariño.

 

-Eso significa que… entonces, no es la primera vez que lo haces, ya has matado antes ¿Verdad?

 

-Je… si, lo hice, hace mucho tiempo-decía con una sonrisa algo nostálgica-hasta el momento solo he golpeado a personas que me han molestado-claro que no aclaro que los golpeo hasta dejarlos inconscientes y con fracturas-pero ya tiene mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que lo hice.

 

-Y… ¿No te gustaría contarme? Nunca me platicaste de ti en el taller-decía como quien hacia una charla cualquiera, debía saber quién era realmente este hombre, tal vez sabiendo algo importante de su pasado podría ser un día la clave para poder huir y ser libre-ahora que voy a estar aquí contigo para siempre, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras.

 

Esperaba que este se convenciera de sus palabras y por un momento creyó que fue un grave error preguntarle cuando el rostro de Rick volvió a verse serio y mirándole fijamente, Daryl sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como si en cualquier momento este fuese a golpearle y reprenderle, aunque después de unos incomodos segundos las facciones de Rick se suavizaron y volvió a sonreírle.

 

-Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no hablo sobre eso con alguien mas, incluso se me habia olvidado con todo lo que ha estado pasando… muy bien te lo contare-Daryl no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Rick volvió a su personalidad amigables.

 

-Que bien… y… ¿Cómo fue esa vez?

 

-mmm…-Rick hizo una mueca como quien intenta recordar algo, parecía un niño que intentaba recordar donde dejo un juguete-Fue cuando tenia 10 años…-Eso le tomó por sorpresa a Daryl, saber que la primera vez cuando mató fue cuando aun era un niño-Era fin de semana… exactamente el sábado, mis tíos y mis 3 primos iban a visitar a la familia de mi tía Mary, y como ya era tarde pasaron a nuestra casa a pasar la noche para mañana irse temprano, aun recuerdo que ese día jugué con mis primos en el jardín, vimos una película mientras mi papá y mi tío platicaban y mi mamá y mi tía hacían la cena… Todo estaba bien, todo estaba tan tranquilo-mientras hablaba la sonrisa de su rostro se iba yendo y las facciones de su rostro se llenaban de frustración-demasiado tranquilo… demasiado bien, y yo estaba tan aburrido de que todo estuviera bien… así que mientras mis primos iban a arreglar sus cosas para irse mañana y mi mamá y mi tía ponían la mesa, baje a la cocina y saque del cajón de abajo veneno para ratas y puse un poco en el platillo de los adultos, a la hora de la cena todo seguía marchando tan malditamente bien hasta que mi padre comenzó a toser y a quejarse y pronto a escupir sangre, todos estaban alarmados y preocupados y mis primos tan asustados-esta vez lo decía con una sonrisa divertida mientras Daryl tan solo se quedaba viéndole sorprendido por lo que este le contaba-fue en ese momento que tome el cuchillo de mi padre y se lo enterré en el estómago… todos jajaja todos me miraban tan sorprendidos especialmente mi padre, yo solo me sentía tan feliz jaja… le saque el cuchillo y se lo volví a enterrar, mis primos se levantaron aterrados, y se fueron a esconder, mi padre me empujo y mi madre quiso ayudarle pero ella también después comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse de dolor, mis tíos salieron rápido buscando a mis primos mientras yo me quedaba en la sala y los apuñale tantas veces que esta vez no recuerdo ya cuantas veces fueron, pero creo que fueron mas de 40… después busque a mis tíos y los encontré retorciéndose en el piso mientras vomitaban sangre y los mate también… y el resto de la noche jugué al escondite con mis primos, recuerdo que al mayor lo mate en el baño, al otro en el cuarto donde se quedaban mis tíos… y al pequeño lo empuje por las escaleras y le aplaste la cabeza con una de las piedras del jardín que fui a recoger, luego jugué con sus cuerpos, corte algunos dedos, la cabeza de mi primo mayor… es muy interesante como se ve el cuerpo por dentro, nada parecido a los documentales…ya después vino la policía y estuve un tiempo en un psiquiátrico… y desde ese momento no he vuelto a matar-termino de hablar mirándole con aquella encantadora sonrisa como quien contó una simple anécdota familiar.

 

-Ya veo…-murmuro bajito aunque sentía un poco de asco al imaginarse la grotesca escena que Rick debió dejar en aquella casa al haber asesinado de tan horrible manera a su familia-y ¿No te sientes mal por ello? Por matarlos ¿No extrañas a tus padres?

 

-No, realmente no, nunca los ame, nunca sentí cariño por ellos, en verdad los odiaba.

 

-¿Ellos te hicieron algo malo cuando eras niño?

 

-No, fueron atentos, buenos, cariñosos… pero no los amaba, solo los odiaba, no se por qué pero fui muy feliz cuando los mate a todos, la verdad odio a mucha gente, no puedo sentir aprecio o empatía por los otros… excepto por ti Daryl.

 

-¿Por mí? ¿Pero por qué yo?-pregunto algo sorprendido lleno de incertidumbre además de que se sentía asustado después de escuchar todo eso que hizo.

 

-Eres diferente, eres perfecto Daryl, tan bueno, tan hermoso… te veo, te escucho, te toco y no puedo evitar sentirme cada vez más enamorado de ti, te adoro, te amo… solo te amo y solo te necesito a ti-dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas al menor, sosteniéndole de la cintura y sin preguntarle le alzo colocándole en su regazo, Daryl se veía claramente nervioso y asustado, y a Rick ciertamente no le importo eso, porque en sus adentros el creía que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que el corazón de Daryl fuera suyo sin importar que.

 

-Espera Rick…-dijo con la voz algo temblorosa apoyando sus manos en el pecho del otro hombre manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

 

-No… te di suficiente espacio estos días… ya no voy aguantar mas tiempo sin sentirte… pero no te preocupes no llegaremos lejos, no te obligare a hacer mas…-tomó su rostro con algo de brusquedad y lo obligo a un beso pasional y rudo, metiendo de lleno su lengua en la boca del menor mientras su otra mano bajaba al trasero de Daryl apretando sus glúteos, acariciándolos con fuerza haciendo temblar el cuerpo del menor, el cuerpo de Daryl se sentía tan cálido, tan suave, le enloquecía, no aguanto mucho y metió su mano en la ropa interior gustoso de sentir la tersa piel, Daryl tenia un buen culo, y le gustaba tocarlo, su cuerpo aun se sentía rígido y este no le estaba correspondiendo bien el beso. Como represalia apretó el agarre en su rostro y le dio un mordisco algo fuerte en su labio inferior. Daryl capto lo que quería y sin verse con la oportunidad de rechazarlo con la probabilidad de que si lo hacia solo lo enfadaría más, comenzó a corresponder tímidamente, al parecer esto satisfacía a Rick pues aflojo el agarre en su cara, aunque le dejo algo adolorido.

 

Rick ciertamente no quería tener sexo con Daryl aun, bueno, si quería, pero estaba dispuesto a darle un poco mas de tiempo para que se hiciera a la idea de que debía ser un novio mas bueno y obediente, por mientras se sentiría satisfecho solo con tocarlo y tal vez recibir una atención extra. Apegó un poco mas el cuerpo de Daryl contra el suyo haciéndole sentir su erección contra el miembro de este, haciendo que se frotaran mientras su mano que aun acariciaba esos perfectos glúteos bajo hasta su entrada y sin previo aviso metió dos de sus dedos.

 

-¡mmm!-Daryl se quejó en medio del beso por aquel repentino movimiento, se sentía algo incómodo y dolía un poco como movía sus dedos con algo de fuerza. Rick dejó la boca de Daryl y bajó por su cuello lamiéndolo y dejando mordidas lo suficientemente fuertes como para que las marcas duraran varios días, siguió así escuchando con gusto los pequeños y adorables ruidos que escapaban de los labios de Daryl los cuales dejo de un hermoso color carmesí especialmente su labio inferior.

 

-Mi Daryl, mio…-murmura dejando un momento su entrada para poder quitarle la camisa y la ropa inferior-sabes… aun no te he perdonado que hayas intentado escapar de mi… realmente debería darte un castigo muy severo por eso…-decia susurrándole cercas del oído sonriendo con algo de diversión al sentir su cuerpo tensarse-pero te perdonare…

 

-¿De… de verdad?-dijo mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor porque sabía que si no le castigaba, aun así no dejaría pasar  por alto su intento de escape.

 

-Claro que si… lo hare, a cambio de que me demuestres que ahora vas a ser un buen novio-sin esperar a que Daryl preguntara, le bajo de su regazo dejándolo de rodillas en el piso entre sus piernas mientras se abría el pantalón.

 

-Pero…. Dijiste que no me obligarías…

 

-Mi dulce Daryl… claro que no te obligare, tu lo harás en completa voluntad ¿Verdad? Accediste  a ser un buen novio, y los novios hacen esto, no es obligación ¿Verdad?-decía acariciando su cabello y de repente apretándole haciéndole soltar un lastimero gemido.

 

-No… no lo es… yo… yo lo hago con completa voluntad…-decía con la voz temblándole, ahora sabia los alcances de Rick y que este no le dejaría ir, no tenía más opción, además era esto… o un castigo, y un castigo debía ser peor que esto.

 

-Es bueno escuchar eso… ahora, complace a tu novio-dijo sin soltar su cabello acercando el rostro de Daryl a su entrepierna, complacido con aquella hermosa visión, su Daryl lo hacía tan bien, pronto lo haría rogar por sus caricias, por mientras disfrutaría de su temor y su renuencia, disfrutaría de amaestrarlo para hacerlo un buen novio.


End file.
